A Christmas Story
by the-littlest-pumpkin
Summary: Santana enters her parents' local Starbucks with her favourite book, just like she does every Christmas Eve, expecting a peaceful afternoon in her own company. Quinn decides, spur of the moment, to treat herself to a coffee after a long morning at work. The two meet under unusual circumstances, but it is the season of goodwill, after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Just a little Christmas-themed story. At the moment its a one-shot, but I think it has the potential to extend it if people would like me to :D let me know what you all think, please!**

* * *

The usual, please." I smile politely, completely oblivious as I dig around in my coat pocket for the correct change.

"Sorry?" He stares back at me with a blank expression, and I sigh. Of course. You're not in Manhattan now, Santana. They don't know your order here. Not that they know my order in my local Starbucks either, actually. Which is frankly ridiculous, seeing as I go in there every single day. And yet I keep trying. You know what they say, 469th time's the charm. The barista looks uneasy, and I take pity on him. Christmas spirit and all that.

"Medium skinny latte with skimmed milk and an extra shot, please. Oh, in a take-out cup, please. But I'm sitting in." The acne-ridden pre-pubescent rolls his eyes and I have to refrain from pointing out that the amount of money I spend in Starbucks could fund a casual drug addiction, and that I was here first. Figuratively. Instead I narrow my eyes and glare at his name badge. Kolin.

Kolin? What kind of a name is Kolin? I could understand Colin, it's dorky I suppose but at least it's a real name. Kolin. What the fuck is Kolin? Jesus. I hand over the change and my loyalty card, and nod knowingly as 'Kolin' points out that I have over 1300 points on my card and don't actually need to pay. "Yeah, I know. It's fine, I'll uh...save them."

"What are you saving up for?" he chortles, "Trying to buy the place?"

Yeah. With $13.00 I'm going to buy Starbucks. I laugh politely, although it sounds forced even to my ears, and move along to the end of the counter to wait for my drink. I know it's stupid that I always pay, even though I could totally have at least four free lattes, but I'm saving them for a rainy day, I suppose. Maybe one day I will be fund-less and craving coffee for example; it's not that outlandish and if that day ever came and I had frivolously used my points on days when I could have paid in cash, rendering me coffee-less, well I'd feel pretty bitter. So I never use my points, it's just a thing. I'm saving them for an emergency.

I collect my coffee and turn to face the seating area, scanning for a free table. I like to sit far enough away from the door so that there's no draft from people walking in and out; it is Christmas Eve after all and New York is Baltic right now. I don't need Jack Frost nipping at my nose every other second, thank you very much. I spot the perfect table for one, near the back and tucked away in the corner where people won't walk past and somehow defy all of the laws of physics to trip over my scarf/coat/bag, and mentally congratulate myself on the find. Smiling inwardly, I slowly start to push past the queue of people, side-stepping around old ladies and toddlers. Suddenly, I'm pulled up short by a sharp tug around my midriff. While I make a loud and rather embarrassing gagging noise, my bag, once casually slung round my shoulder, tightens against my neck. Turning quickly, I take a step back as a blonde in the queue apologizes profusely, unhooking the catch of my bag from her scarf as her face begins to burn red.

"That's fine." I cough, blinking quickly as my eyes begin to water, refraining from sticking my tongue out dramatically and rubbing my neck, "No really, don't worry."

"I'm so sorry." She repeats, shaking her head guiltily and staring at the ground, "I'm so clumsy, I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry. It's not your fault, it's my bag." I reply flippantly, "I got him on sale and he's a little bitter. You know, thinks he's worth more, makes a bid for my life on a daily basis."

"That's awful." The blonde nods seriously and I shrug humbly, "What a rogue."

"Homicide Department are looking into it." I'm relieved when she chuckles, and I shrug, "Anyway, don't worry about it."

"Okay, sorry. Thanks." She smiles, still blushing, and I grin as I turn to carry on through the coffee shop. My gaze falls on the table for one and I curse under my breath as I see an elderly lady firmly seated at the table with a pot of green tea and some knitting. She glances up and catches my eye, a self-satisfied smirk plastered on her leathery face as she turns back to her pattern. What a bitch.

I sigh heavily and turn on my heel, craning my neck to glance around a column, and spot another table for two by the wall. I immediately make my way over to it, warning off any passers-by with a beady glare. Stripping off my death-bag, coat, scarf, hat, mittens and hoodie, I silently curse winter and take my seat, leaning down to pull my book out of my bag and opening it on a well-thumbed page, enjoying the quiet cracking of the creased spine.

I know it might seem a little pathetic to be reading, alone, in a Starbucks, on Christmas Eve, but it's kind of a tradition for me. My parents live in the super-suburbs of Ohio, and I live in the big city, so every Christmas I come stay with them for a few days either side of Christmas Day. And with both of my parents, two sets of grand-parents, my sister, her husband and two kids running around the house, by Christmas Eve it's always nice to take some time out for myself. So I take an old favourite novel (usually Christmas-themed), head into town, finish any shopping and then settle in this exact Starbucks for a few hours before going back home just in time for dinner. And every year my mom complains and asks where I've been all day and every year I tell her the exact same thing and every year she rolls her eyes and we carry the paella through to the dining room where everyone is already seated and, usually, arguing.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" I look up, startled slightly, and stare straight into the eyes of blonde scar-girl from the queue. What? Why does she want to sit here? There's an empty table _right there_. What is wrong with her?

"Um...okay." What is wrong with me?

"Thanks." She starts to unwrap her scarf, and I attempt not to stare at her suspiciously. I'm not sure if I succeed, to be quite honest. Who asks to sit with a stranger in a Starbucks in New York? Okay it's not like we're in the ghetto, this is the suburbs after all, but still. This is how people get their faces slashed by psychotic introverts. Oh God, maybe _she's _a psychotic introvert! Maybe she's going to slash my face. Should I leave? I might leave. My drink is already in a take-out cup, aside from having to collect my various layers, I could get away pretty sharpish. "Is this weird? I won't sit down if it's weird." She bites her lip sheepishly, looking self-conscious. Do face slashers get self-conscious? Do they worry about being weird? I feel like they don't.

"No. No it's not weird. I don't mind." I smile politely, confident in the theory that she is _not_, in fact, a serial killer.

"Okay cool." She smiles and pulls off her coat, sitting down quietly. I turn back to my book, flicking a page with a small frown until the blonde pipes up once again, "I'm probably just going to sit and read like you are, so I figured I would just sit here. I feel like it would be unfair to sit there in case a couple comes in together and have nowhere to sit."

"That seems fair. Otherwise one of them would have to sit with me and one with you and that would be super-awkward for them." I nod seriously and she giggles. I decide I like her giggle face. Her nose scrunches up and she shows lots of bright teeth.

"Yeah, and they'd be talking to each other across the aisle and we'd both be trying to read and I'm incredibly nosy and not at all subtle. So they would totally know I was listening." She replies with a guilty shrug and I can't help but let a chuckle escape.

"I feel like I would just sit and sigh loudly and exasperatedly as they talk to each other too loudly and I try to read but can't concentrate because they're talking about Aunt Mabel's bath salts and whether they bought wine gums for cousin Harry." I can't help but sneer a little, while the blonde girl frowns suspiciously.

"Hold on, what kind of couple are you picturing?"

"Hmm. Early thirties couple, maybe a couple of kids that they never see because they have a live-in Au Pair. Both something big in the city, she wears boots that are completely useless in frosty, icy conditions and he always wears a shirt. Even just for shopping. And ironed shirt. With cufflinks." I grimace against my will. Was that too much information? Am I the weird one here, even though _she_ asked to sit with _me_? Maybe I shouldn't have imagined this so thoroughly. Oops.

"Huh. Interesting. I pictured more of an elderly couple, who grew old together. Three kids, five grand-kids and an old faithful sheepdog. Finishing their Christmas shopping and ending with a cup of coffee. He tries to pay but she demands to treat him. He rolls his eyes but secretly feels special. She knows that. When they leave, he helps her into her coat and picks up her gloves, holds them out for her to slide her hands into each one. She can do it herself but he helps her anyway. Just because. He also insists on carrying all of the shopping bags, and when they reach the door she tightens his scarf so he doesn't get cold, and he makes a joke about her trying to strangle him and she says 'Sir if you were my husband I would poison your coffee.' and he says 'Lady, if I were your husband, I would demand tea.' and it's not that funny but she chuckles anyway and they go out into the cold, all wrapped up and jolly."

I can't help but allow a slow smile to spread across my face as she talks, beginning to stare off into the middle-distance at some point through her imaginings. She paints quite a picture; a much sweeter one than mine if I'm honest.

"Sorry!" She chuckles, "I got a little lost in that one." She bites her lip again and my gaze flickers down to her lips. They're very pink. Like her nose and rosy cheeks, but I suppose that's from the cold. It's still cute.

"No, I really don't mind. I prefer your story to mine. I'm going to go with that one from now on. Screw the city couple, they sucked. Let's stick to your cute old couple." I nod convincingly, "Yeah it's a good job you sat here, then when they come in they can sit there and we can both sit here swooning over their adorableness."

"Sounds like a plan." She giggles again and holds out her hand, which I shake, before she reaches into her bag and pulls out her own book. We sit in silence for a little while, both of us engrossed in our books, until the girl looked up again with a small sigh, gazing around the seating area until she spoke once again. "What are you reading? A Christmas Story?"

I look up, finding her eyes trained on the blank cover of my book. I close the book, keeping one finger inside to keep my place as I turn the book on its side to show her the spine, "No, sadly. It's called The History of Love."

"Oh my God! The History of Love!" She exclaims in recognition, and my eyes grow wide in delight as I grin excitedly.

"Oh my God, you've read it?!"

"No." She sighs, shaking her head sadly. "Sorry. Is it good?"

I roll my eyes with a small chuckle, "Yes. I mean, _I_ think it is." I shake my head self-consciously with a shrug and she nods interestedly.

"So what's it about?" She folds the corner of her page over and I try not to wince, placing her own book down and resting her elbow on the table, her chin in her hand, and I can't resist giggling at her avid interest.

"Well...I guess it's about an old Polish writer, who's kind of reminiscing about his lost love, while a little teenage girl tries to find a guy for her widowed mom. It's quite a sweet story, and obviously there's more to it that just...that..." I trail off and she nods, raising her eyebrows with interest.

"Cool. Well I'm reading The Wind in the Willows. Have you read it?" She smiles, lifting her book off the table to show me the illustrated cover, and I nod knowingly with a fond smile.

"Yes, I definitely have. I read it to my niece sometimes when she was younger and lived closer. My sister and her family used to live just around the corner so I used to go over at bed time; water fight and bath time then tuck her up, read her a story and leave once she was all settled. It was pretty awesome, to be honest, but then my sister's husband got a promotion and a transfer so they moved away, then I moved into the city and...you know how it is." I shrug, trying to hide my disappointment. "It's a shame actually, since they moved I barely get to see them and they've had a son since then, and I never got to bond with him like I did with Sophia. That's my niece. Sophie and Luke." Oh God, how long have I been talking for? She didn't even ask, I just started rambling. Oh God, I _am _the weird one. She's probably sat wondering why I'm telling her my life story. Oh God. "I'm sorry. You probably don't care at all, I must be chewing your ear off, I'm sorry. All that just from 'Have you read The Wind in the Willows?'" I blush and avert my eyes, staring at the tabletop and apologizing again.

"Stop apologizing!" She laughs, and it sounds light and breezy. It's a little like music to my ears, but my ears, like the rest of me, are currently full of burning embarrassment. "It's fine, I like stories. Yeah, I wish I had that kind of bond with my sister's son, Jeremy. They don't live too far away from me, out here in the suburbs, but any time I talk of bedtime stories my sister just goes," the blonde imitates a high, shrill voice, "'Pssh! Books are a waste of time. What kid reads books these days? He doesn't care about books, he just likes games and DVDs' and rolls her eyes." I raise an eyebrow and she nods knowingly, "Yeah my sister's kind of an ass."

"Is your sister also Janice from Friends? Because otherwise that was a terrible impersonation." A snigger and she glares at me playfully, and I can't help but giggle under her scrutiny.

"Whatever, you've never met her, how do you know that's not _exactly _how she talks?" she points her finger at me accusingly and I roll my eyes.

"Because that's not how _anyone _talks. Ever." I mimick the girl's earlier pose, my chin on my hand and elbow on the table, and lean towards the blonde. "So what's your book about? I told you mine." I wink cheekily and she frowns.

"What? You just said you read it to your niece when she was little!" She grimaces in confusion and I shrug,

"Yeah, I just like how you tell stories." I lower my voice slightly as I reply, hoping I haven't over-stepped the mark, but she giggles again, folding her arms and hooking her ankles round her chair legs. Pulling her chair closer to the table and leaning in, she takes a deep breath. "Okay so it's about this little mole, and he's doing his spring cleaning one day when he decides he's kind of bored and goes for a walk. (Bare with me, I'm paraphrasing.)" She winks back at me and I chortle softly, my breath catching slightly as her tongue swiftly licks her lips before continuing, "And he goes to the river and meets this rat, who takes him for a picnic down the river in his rowing boat."

"He's a water-rat." I interject and she glares at me playfully, narrowing her eyes. I hold my hands up in defence and she nods, placing one finger on her lips to shush me.

"He meets a _water-rat_, who takes him for a picnic down the river in his rowing boat."

"Better."

"Yeah. More stuff happens, more stuff happens. Mole goes into the woods, there's scary weasels and an incredibly grumpy badger. There's a crazy cross-dressing toad who's obsessed with motor-cars and planes and he's wanted by the police at one point."

"What a rogue."

"Exactly." she nods seriously, "Yeah so...it's pretty wild, I can't lie."

"It sounds it." I deadpan genuinely.

"Did I do it justice?" she asks, draining her over-sized mug.

"Yes, definitely. You truly brought it to life." I reply sarcastically, and she giggles appreciatively.

"Good. Can I buy you another coffee, or do you need to head off?" She asks, biting her lip again, and I immediately shake my head. "Oh, okay sorry. Cool, well...itwasnicetomeetyou." She trips over her words and smiles politely while her cheeks burn, but I shake my head insistently,

"No! No, I didn't mean that. I meant no, I don't need to head off. I'd love another coffee. But uh, they're on me. My order is crazy complicated." I wave a hand dismissively and move to stand, but she mirrors my actions, swiftly stepping to her feet.

"No, I insist. As payment for my scarf plotting with your bag and trying to, uh, take your life." She pulls an awkward grimace and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, but I'll have to write my order down somewhere. Did you get a reciept? I have a pen but I don't think I have any paper." I frown at the contents of my bag but she shakes her head. "Um...okay then, here." I flick open the cover of my book and start to scrawl my order down.

"What are you doing?" She snatches the book away before my pen can touch the paper, and my jaw drops open in amused disbelief. "Don't ruin your favourite book!" She looks aghast and I can't help but smile at how much she cares about a book that doesn't belong to her and that she's never read. It's quite endearing. I reach for the book in her hand, but she stretches her arm out away from me and pulls the book out of my reach.

"Don't worry, I have like six copies of this book. Some more special than others. This one; not so special." I shrug and she bites her lip again, frowning slightly at the book before handing it back to me reluctantly. "Thank you." I take it with a flourish and quickly jot down my order, handing it back with a grin. "I feel like a celebrity." I add, and she snorts.

"You wish. Am I an adoring fan, then?" She raises a sceptical eyebrow and I stretch out in my chair with a cocky nod. The blonde rolls her eyes before turning on her heel and heading off towards the counter. I take a deep breath as I watch her retreating back, before turning back to the table and letting it out in a long slow breath. Well, this is a first. I don't think I've ever sat with a stranger in Starbucks, let alone actually had a conversation with someone, and on Christmas Eve! Weird. She seems nice though. I wonder what her name is. Hannah? No. Daisy? Maybe. Lucy? No. Charlotte? Hmm. Lotte? Hmm. Charlie? Maybe. I'm going to call her Charlie, at least until she tells me her name. If she tells me her name at all. I won't ask, might seem weird. And she hasn't asked mine either. I wonder if she's given me a name inside her head, too. I doubt her name is really Charlie. And I can almost guarantee she hasn't guessed my name correctly; noone ever guesses Santana. I'm still not even sure it isn't just a name my parents made up.

"Okay, taste this and check it's right. I don't trust that barista." she shakes her head with a frown and I nod heartily in agreement as she slides the take-out cup towards me and takes her seat.

"I know right? Kolin with a K? What even is that?" I sip the drink, wincing as the boiling liquid touches my tongue, and 'Charlie' grimaces apologetically, but I shake my head quickly, "No, you got the right order! I just, I burnt my tongue." I look away, embarrassed, and she smiles fondly, making me blush twice as much.

"Yeah I know, you can't help but wonder what people are thinking when they name their kids, right?" The question is on the tip of my tongue, and I maintain eye contact, daring her to ask my name. But she doesn't ask, so I don't ask either.

"Right." I remove the lid to blow cool air into the cup, and she bites her lip.

"Want me to go ask them to put some cold water in for you?"

"No, it's fine honestly. Don't worry about it. I just suck at drinking hot drinks, that's all." I wave it off with an easy smile and she nods her understanding, pouring sugar into what looks like a gingerbread latte and stirring it with one of the little wooden stick things.

"So what bring you here on this cold December afternoon?" she smiles, before pulling a face, "Sorry! I don't mean to be nosy. You don't have to tell me."

"No it's fine! Every Christmas I come to stay with my parents for a few days, and my whole family visits too and we all stay over at my parents'. I _do _love it, but by Christmas Eve it's pretty exhausting and I like to take time for myself. So I come here, finish my shopping and treat myself to a, well usually, quiet coffee and indulge in a favourite book before returning to the mad-house for dinner. What about you?" I replace the lid on my cup and take a sip, smiling appreciatively.

"Well I _do _live here. I actually work just up the street at the chocolatiers." She points towards the church with her finger and I nod my understanding. Truthfully, I love that chocolatiers. Most years I end up buying half of my presents there last-minute when I'm running around in a mad Christmas frenzy before settling right here. "Yeah, so I was working all morning, didn't really feel like going home yet so I thought I'd treat myself to a quiet coffee and an indulge in a favourite book." She parrots my words back to me with a cheeky grin and I laugh, shaking my head.

"I don't blame you. So how come I've never seen you there? I go in that chocolate shop every Christmas Eve. I've never seen you."

"Not this year." She's got me there.

"Okay. Not _this _year. But every other year I have." I reason, "This year I already had all of my presents bought, all I had to do was buy the biggest underwear I could find for my sister and I'm done." She raises a bemused eyebrow and I roll my eyes at my own stupidity, "Sorry. It's a running joke, every year I buy her a giant pair of panties and she buys me the smallest, tackiest Christmas-themed panties she can find. It's a beautiful tradition."

"No way, how big are we talking?" she asks excitedly and I raise my eyebrows.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I hold up one finger before leaning over, reaching down into my bag and pulling out the fabric bundle. I hold them up in the air in front of me and unfold them slowly, and she oohs and aahs in all of the right places, finally ending in a dramatic gasp, grabbing the edge of the table with both hands as I hold the giant underwear aloft, receiving a fair few disturbed looks from customers at other tables.

"Oh my God, they're _huge! _What even...? I didn't know they made underwear that big! I could fit my whole family in those." She stares open-mouthed, eyes wide, and I nod cockily before re-folding them and palcing them back in my bag.

"Yup. I've truly outdone myself." I give her a self-satisfied smirk, "Anyway...we were saying. How come I've never seen you in there?"

"Well a lot can happen in twelve months." she twists her mouth thoughtfully before shaking her head, "Well, not really. I just didn't work there until this year." She giggles and I roll my eyes good-naturedly.

"I see. So how long have you worked there? And where were you before then?"

"Ummm...I've worked there for just over five months, I think. Before that I worked in a bakery a few towns over." she jerked a thumb over her shoulder and I couldn't resist teasing her, following the direction of her thumb with my eyes and frowning in confusion.

"What? You worked in that corner near the bathrooms? Weird." I raise an eyebrow and glance awkwardly at the blonde, who laughs, shaking her head, and reaches across the table to slap my arm playfully.

"You know what I mean! Ass." She narrows her eyes and I smile sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes at her until she rolls her eyes, grinning at me reluctantly.

"Okay, so what's your perfect Christmas day? Tell." I smile interestedly and she takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly with a thoughtful expression. She leans back in her chair and runs her finger around the rim of her mug.

"Hmm..." She tilts her head to the side and gazes at me, and I raise an eyebrow. She nods her decision and takes a deep breath, "Okay so either; a giant log cabin in the woods, with all of my family staying with me. We spend Christmas Eve watching old movies like It's a Wonderful Life and Miracle on 34th Street and going sledging, skiing, snowboarding in the mountains. Back to the cabin on the evening, and we would all sit around with the lights off, all the lights down except for the decorations, the tree, the garlands, etc etc. Maybe drink some eggnog, or mulled wine, watch Christmas TV shows, sing some carols. Just a classic old-school Christmas you know?"

"And your alternative?"

"Going to England for the holidays. Spending some time in the English countryside, just me and someone special. Doing pretty much the same as all of that, I suppose. Christmas movies, visiting kitsch little English villages, trudging on long walks through the snow, all wrapped up. Returning to a little cottage with an open fire, drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. Reading all of my old favourite books. Making gingerbread cookies and baking fruit cake. Eating whatever I want, whenever I want. Taking long, hot bubble baths, maybe with someone special." She shrugs, smiling self-consciously, and I realise I'm biting down hard on my lip. The blonde hasn't noticed as she's staring into her coffee wistfully, and I take a deep breath, averting my eyes from her face, and smile brightly.

"Sounds good!" I reply enthusiastically, "I have to admit, that's pretty close to my ideal, too. Maybe substitute in some more Baileys and less time spent outside in the snow. Maybe. Although I do love a good snowman." I reason, and her mouth drops open,

"Oh man, how can I have forgotten building a snowman?! And snowball fights. And sleeping in late. And sweaters!" She claps her hands together excitedly and I can't help but laugh with glee at her obvious excitement.

"Yes, definitely sweaters! Crazily patterned, knitted Christmas sweaters! With snowmen or Santa Claus or Reindeer on them!" She grins and I nod my agreement,

"Definitely. And visiting Santa with the kids, that's always fun. Although Sophie and Luke are a little old now, I think they both know he's not real." I pull a glum face and the blonde gasps in mock horror.

"Lies! I believe!" She exclaims, slapping her palm on the table to emphasize her point, and I laugh my agreement.

"Definitely. He's so real."

"Oh yeah. Did you know that reindeer lose their antlers and re-grow them every year?" She leans forwards again, cupping her hands around her mug and watching me expectantly.

"No I did not. Do tell, O Wise Christmas One." I raise my eyebrows, waiting for her explanation, and she grins proudly.

"Yeah totally, their antlers grow through the year, so they're like mega-big for mating season. You know, so they can get the laydees." She winks comically and I stifle a giggle as she continues, "Yeah, then after mating season the antlers kind of...fall out I suppose? I guess. And then they grow back again in the next year."

"Huh. Well there you go, you learn a new thing every day." So she also imparts wisdom. This girl is good. Funny, clearly loves Christmas, seems well-read. And I'm not gonna lie, she's pretty cute. Short, blonde hair, hazel-y green eyes, perfectly straight white teeth, cute little dimples. Yeah, I can't exactly say this coffee trip has been a let-down.

"You wanna know my theory?" She whispers conspiratorially, leaning towards me. I nod fervently and lean in, so our heads are almost touching and I can make out the green flecks in her eyes. That's distracting. I immediately look down at the lid of my coffee, allowing myself to listen without staring at her like a creep. "I think that the reindeer grow their antlers by magic, so they have enough magic to fly and pull the sleigh. Then after Christmas, when they don't need to fly for another year, they lose their antlers so they can start growing fresh ones for the next year." she nods earnestly and I gaze around the room thoughtfully, mulling over her theory.

"I love it." I decide. "That is the perfect Christmas theory. One day, I will tell my children that story. That will be a part of Christmas, as much as stockings and baubles and Santa flying down chimneys. It's perfect."

"Really?" She blushes deep red, and I nod silently, my heart hammering in my chest, "Well I'm glad you think so. That's incredibly sweet."

"Thanks. Yeah, I like it. It's a Christmas miracle." I beam at her and she looks down bashfully, so I indicate her empty mug, "Another?"

"Umm," her face contorts in thought as I get to my feet, and she looks up at me before nodding, "Yes. Please. Oh, would you like some money?"

"No, uh," I bite my lip, staring down into those bright eyes, as I dig in my pocket for my cash. Empty. "It's okay. I have a ton of points on my loyalty card."

"Oh, okay. If you're sure." she shrugs and I smile, nodding.

"Definitely."

-oOo-

I return with the drinks and we sit a while longer, sipping them slowly and talking constantly. Once our books have closed, neither of us re-open them again, instead sitting opposite each other discussing our families, jobs, hobbies and reminiscing about childhood. About half an hour later, the girl's face lights up in wonder as she stares over my shoulder. I frown, turning to follow her gaze, and my eyes fall upon a couple at the till. They must be in their late sixties, and the man is counting change into his gloved hand, the other glove tucked under his arm. The woman beside him, trussed up to the neck in a thick, tan, woollen coat, rolls her eyes good-naturedly and swiftly hands the cashier the money. The man attempts to pass his change across to her but she refuses it, and my heart melts a little. My head immediately snaps back round in the girl's direction, my mouth hanging open in a silent 'aawh'. She claps her hand over her heart and squeezes her eyes shut with a grin, and my heart melts a little more.

"They're the real thing!" She hisses under her breath, "No way!"

"They're so cute," I agree, uncharacteristically affected by the pair, "And I don't think anything's cute ever."

"That's a lie." She raises one eyebrow and I shrug, shaking my head.

"Not really. The whole 'Lolcatz' thing just passed me by. And made me want to vomit a little." I grimace and she frowns thoughtfully.

"Okay I can understand that one, but still. You must find _some _things cute? Puppies? Babies?"

"Poop and tears. Although I'm a sucker for a baby chimp."

"Who isn't?!"

"Preach." I nod seriously and she grins, a quiet snort of laughter escaping.

"Ooh, they're sitting down, do you think they'll sit near us?" She watches them over my shoulder and I can't help but laugh.

"I hope so, we could see if they match up to our expectations." I wait patiently but the blonde's face falls,

"No, they've gone over there to sit down. Well that sucks." She grimaces in disappointment and I tut, narrowing my eyes.

"Some people have no respect." I deadpan and she snorts.

"I know right? Rude." She rolls her eyes dramatically before taking a breath, "So you're reading this book I've never heard of; what others do you like? Favourite authors?"

"Uhhh..." I bite my lip, deep in thought as I run through the list of books I've read recently in my head, "Guilty pleasure; The Lord of the Rings. And Harry Potter. Mary Shelley's Frankenstein-"

"That's not a favourite author." She points out and I laugh in disbelief.

"Okay, Liter-nazi!" I hold my hands up in defence and sigh impatiently, "JI don't know, I tend to read random books instead of specific authors. I love the C.S Lewis books, and The Catcher in the Rye, Watership Down, The Great Gatsby, Roald Dahl. A mixture of classics and old favourites, I suppose." I shrug self-consciously. Usually I don't admit my tastes so willingly; this is a first for me and now I remember why; I hate people judging me.

"Yeah, I'm similar. I love Jane Austen, To Kill a Mockingbird, Goodnight Mr Tom, Terry Pratchett. Usually around this time I read A Christmas Carol, have you read it?"

"Oh, no I haven't. I've always wanted to but I never seem to get round to it." I shrug my defence and she shakes her head in disbelief,

"No way! Everyone knows the story but the book is just amazing. Its just the perfect Christmas Story. You have to read it; I have it in my bag actually, in case I finished The Wind in the Willows before I was ready to go home." She smiles shyly, adding, "Although, that's definitely not going to happen now."

"Well excuse me for interrupting!" I reply, mock-offended and she giggles, rolling her eyes.

"Okay I didn't mean it like that. I think I'd definitely rather be talking to you." Her cheeks turn a little pink once again, and I avert my eyes bashfully, biting the inside of my cheek, "In fact, I know I would."

"Well that works out nicely, because I'm rather enjoying talking to you, too."

"Good."

We sit in silence for a few moments, both of us sipping our drinks shyly, until a shrill tune bleats out of the blonde's bag. She sighs impatiently with a heavy frown, digging around in her bag and pulling out her cell phone. She taps at the screen a few times before droppin in back into her bag, her mouth twisted in disappointment.

"Well, looks like our time is up." She shrugs apologetically and I shake my head pleasantly,

"No, don't worry about it. It's been really nice." I shrug my shoulders and try to mask my disappointment behind a smile. I feel like I probably don't pull it off, to be frank. "I've, uh, really enjoyed talking to you."

"Yeah, it's been awesome. Weird, but good." She nods with a genuine smile and I can't help but grin.

"Yep." I reply, my lips smacking together, "Definitely odd. But you know, Christmas spirit and all that. Season of goodwill."

She grins back at me and stands, placing her bag on the table and stashing away her copy of The Wind in the Willows, and I glance at the time before following her lead and standing, "Yeah, to be fair I should really be getting home soon, too."

"Okay well, we can walk out together." We re-layer ourselves and slowly amble to the front of the shop, reaching the door a few minutes later. I tighten my scarf around my neck as she tugs her mittens on, before we stand staring at each other in silence.

"Well, this has been an experience." I sigh contentedly and she chuckles again. I feel like I'll miss that.

"Definitely. I'm glad I asked to sit with you."

"Me too." I hold out my hand and she shakes it with a coy grin, before I release it and turn to the door. As my hand clasps around the handle, I feel a sense of unease, and can't resist turning back to her, "Okay, I know this will sound _really_ crazy. But I mean, what about all of this _hasn't_ been a little crazy?"

She shrugs in reasoning and nods slowly, licking her lip as I take a deep breath, "So I was just wondering, would you like to take my copy of The History of Love? I know that's weird," I blush, wishing I hadn't opened my big stupid mouth, "But you know, I really love it, and maybe one day you'll read it, and you can keep it and think of me, and this Christmas. If you want to. Maybe. You don't have to. I mean, yeah. It's just stu-"

"No! I definitely will." She nods enthusiastically before catching herself and shrugging casually, "Yeah, I mean, that'd be okay." She smiles and I nod gratefully before opening my bag to retrieve the book. While I do so, she twists and reaches into her own bag, pulling out a brown leather-bound novel.

"Here you go." I hold out the book and she takes it in her gloved hand, holding hers out to me in return, and I frown, "What's this?"

"It's A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. So you can do the same; if you ever want to read it you can remember me." She smiles a warm, genuine smile and I grin my appreciation, taking the book off her with a small nod.

"Perfect. I'll start it tomorrow. You're sure you don't mind, this copy looks pretty special?" I grimace in concern but she shakes her head, nonplussed.

"Nah, you're worth it. Don't worry." She grins and I'm reassured, tucking the book away inside my bag and taking a deep breath. Sighing happily, I gesture to the doors and she nods.

Pulling open the door, we both gasp as the sudden burst of freezing air hits our bare faces, and I wince, dreading the journey home. "Okay, so I'm going this way." I jerk a thumb ver my shoulder and she nods, disappointement evident on her face.

"Oh. Right. Well, I live that-a way so, I guess this is goodbye." She smiles and I bite my lip,

"Yeah, I guess this is it. It was nice talking to you."

"See you later, stranger." She takes a few steps back, and I hold up my hand in a small wave. She grins back and wiggles her mittened fingers before turning and wandering off down the street. I watch the back of her duffel coat as she retreats down the street, until finally taking a deep breath and turning to walk home.

-oOo-

Flopping down on the couch after dinner, I let out a long sigh, stroking my stomach with the palm of my hand as my father groans beside me.

"Why do we never learn, Papi?" I moan, grimacing dramatically, and he chortles, shaking his head.

"I know, baby girl. Every single year."

"Every goddamn year." I echo, grinning, "I can't help it. Every year I forget how good she is."

"Don't tell her I said so," he whispers conspiratorially, checking my mother's location over his shoulder, "But its because every year she gets better."

I smile fondly, nodding my agreement, before my dad flicks the TV remote and the screen bursts into life. He flicks onto some documentary and I curl my lip, sitting bored for a few moments before an idea pops into my head. I lean down and retrieve the blonde's book from my bag, smiling excitedly as I place the large volume on my lap, and flick the pages until I reach the first page.

_Marley was dead, to begin with._

I definitely knew that line, and smiled fondly at the well-thumbed pages, wondering how many times the girl had sat peacefully, flicking through the old pages and scanning the familiar words. I go back a few pages, to the very first page of the publication, and my heart begins to pound faster. My breathing hitches and I grin excitedly as my gaze captures the words on the page.

_This book belongs to:_

_Quinn Fabray._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, what are you doing, honey?" My mom's melodic accent drifts over to me as she leans across the back of the couch, frowning as she peers over my shoulder.

"I'm driving NASCAR, Mami, what does it look like?" I reply sweetly, and she swats at the back of my head. I wince, rubbing the spot of contact, and she tuts loudly.

"Don't be so sarcastic. What are you reading?" She gestures at the book and I shrug carelessly.

"Just some book this chick gave me. Its A Christmas Carol; thought I'd give it a try 'cause I've never read it." I smile innocently up at her, but her eyes narrow.

"Some chick? Just _gave _you it?" She raises an eyebrow and I nod with a polite smile, "You can quit the butter-wouldn't-melt act, I'm not buying it, _chica_." She adds, and I roll my eyes.

"Fine. I was just talking to some girl today in Starbucks and we traded books when it was time to leave." I shrug again but I can tell she's not buying it. She perches on the arm of the sofa opposite and folds her arms patiently, attempting to stare me out. I slide my bookmark between my pages and close the book calmly, folding my arms and staring back. My father sighs beside me, rolling his eyes and flicking the television off before getting to his feet, taking the newspaper with him.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen; call me if I'm needed when you two have stopped playing chicken." Neither my mother or I look at him, constantly holding each other's gaze, and he ruffles my hair as he passes. I blow air out of the corner of my mouth and my fringe waves pathetically, dropping back down into my eyes and irritating my eyelashes. I finally break, pushing my hair back and rubbing at my eyes, and my mother grins triumphantly.

"So who was she?" She asks and I thump the book down on the arm of the sofa with an impatient sigh.

"I don't know." I reply honestly, and she shakes her head disbelievingly, "No really, I don't. I sat down with my book, she came and asked to sit down opposite me. I said yes, she sat down and...we got to talking." I shrug casually with a small smile, but my mother still scowls back at me.

"You let her sit down? That doesn't sound like you." she uncrosses her arms and moves to sit on the couch properly, crossing her legs.

"I know right? But you know, season of goodwill."

"Wow, I didn't know you could even pronounce that word." She teases, and I pretend to laugh sarcastically and fold my arms, feeling very much like an attitude-ridden teenager.

"You're hilarious. But yeah, I let her sit down, we got to talking, and decided to swap books at the end, that's all." I shrug again, but she still looks puzzled.

"So who was she then? This is a small town, I might know her." She replies curiously, and I frown, slightly wide-eyed. I suppose this is true. My mother _might _know her. This girl, Quinn (if that _is _her) works in the chocolatiers, and my Mami sure loves chocolate. It's perfectly reasonable.

But would I _want _to know? If my Mami _does _know her? Maybe she'll tell me things I don't want to hear, like maybe this girl is actually a gigantic bee-hatch. She didn't _seem _like one, but I feel like I probably _seemed _like a perfectly logical, rational, peaceful person. So it's amazing how different people can seem on first meeting.

"Well, maybe you do, but _I _don't. So how could I tell you?" I bluff with a care-free shrug, but my mother frowns.

"What, not even a name?" Ugh. I had been trying to avoid this part.

"Possibly. In the front of this book it says Quinn Fabray, but that might not even be her. It could be second-ha-"I begin to ramble but my mom cuts me off swiftly.

"No! You know Quinn Fabray! She lives just down the avenue!" _Wait, what?_ She gestures wildly and I frown.

"Um...no I don't?" Maybe she's finally going senile. I mean, she's not exactly _old_, but still. You hear about these things but never imagine it'll happen to you. Maybe they'll make a TV movie about her. And me. The whole experience will bring us so much closer, and they'll interview me and focus on our amazing mother-daughter bond, and how supportive I've been through her traumatic ordeal.

"Of course you do. Little blonde girl, green eyes." She insists and I grimace in confusion, my lip curling while my nose scrunches.

"Yeah, Mom I know what this girl _looks _like! I met her! I just have no idea who she _is_." I lift my legs up onto the couch and curl them under me and she frowns disapprovingly. I ignore her and she sighs.

"Yes you do, of course you know her. You remember her parents; Russell and Judy? She has an older sister called Franny? You remember her!" _What?!_

"No. I don't." I shake my head and she sighs again.

"Yes! Yes you do, she grew up just down the avenue! I play bridge with her mother every Thursday." _WHAT?!_

"So you've said!"

"You know her!" She says persuasively and I slap my palm on the couch cushion next to me, rolling my eyes in exasperation.

"No! I don't! This could go on for _hours,_ Mami! I have _no _idea." I speak slowly and deliberately, and she scowls as if I'm being purposefully difficult.

"Well you can _get _an idea!" She stabs her finger at me and I recoil slightly, affronted.

"What do you mean?" She stands and begins to cross the room, towards me and the door, and I follow her through into the kitchen, growing increasingly impatient as she doesn't answer. "_What do you mean?_"

My Papi, sat at the kitchen table with a drink and his newspaper, sighs as we enter. She turns to face me with a scowl, "Santana, I've told you a million times! We're going there tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" I demand, eyes wide with mild panic. Christmas somewhere _other _than home? Bitch, you be trippin'.

"My goodness!" My father drops his paper onto the table with a quiet sigh, as I hoist myself up to sit on the counter-top, "I've told you, tomorrow night we're going to the Fabrays' house for a Christmas party!" _WHAT?!_

"I'm _sorry_?" My mouths drops open in a small 'oh' and she rolls her eyes again, exasperated, while my dad stands, taking his paper once again and removing himself from the room.

"Santana." she says warningly, and I smile innocently. She rolls her eyes, defeated, answering me in a sarcastic voice, "Hey Santana, we're going to the Fabrays' tomorrow night. She's a lady I play bridge with and all of the bridge ladies are going over for a party, you know, finger food, a little music. There'll be other people there too, of course, and we're all taking our families. So it should be a nice evening. You'll enjoy yourself." That's debatable.

I nod slowly as she speaks, staring down at the kitchen floor, and raise my eyebrows when her monotone voice ends.

"What time are we going?" I ask, trying not to sound strangled and edgy.

"Around 7:30. Wear something nice." She says sternly, and I scowl, offended, before jumping off the counter.

"Okay, will do." I sprint up the stairs to my old room, dodging a child on the way, and throw myself onto the bed as the door bangs shut behind me. I rush back to the door, opening it and shouting "Sorry!" into the depths of the house before closing it again quietly. Jumping back onto the bed, limbs flailing, I take a deep breath and roll onto my back before blowing it out in a long, slow stream of air.

So we're going to Quinn's house, apparently. To hang out with her and her parents and all of my mom's friends for a whole evening. Hm. _Okay._

Although, maybe this girl wasn't even her! She could have totally bought that book from a second-hand store or something, and maybe it _used _to belong to this Quinn chick. It's totally possible!

Maybe not _probable_. But it's possible. I suppose I won't know until we arrive tomorrow. Until then I'll just have to put it out of my mind, think about other things and not let it both me. Easy.

_Haha, imagine if I was like that! _Yeah, I'll just obsess over it instead.

-oOo-

Oh God. I'm ready to die, my face is burning already and we're not even at the door! I feel a little nauseous, if I'm being honest. I'm traipsing up their longer-than-average driveway after my parents, the rest of our family troupe snaking behind in a long line. Arriving at the door, my mom ushers us to crowd round, nudging us in the ribs to force us to smile, while my papi wraps his knuckles on the door.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

Here it comes.

Through the frosted glass, I watch a dappled figure approach the door and swallow the large lump in my throat as my chest constricts tightly. Biting my lip, the figure reaches for the handle and the door swings open, displaying a brightly lit hallway. I glare down at the ground until I dare to rake my eyes up the woman's body.

Well, it's definitely _not _coffee-shop girl. A woman about my mother's age answer the door, and immediately grins, holding her arms out wide as she greets us, "Gloria! And family, I presume!"

"No, just some strays I picked up on the way!" My mother jokes, and I smile politely as the two women cackle, "Thank you so much for inviting us, Judy!"

"No, of course! It's lovely to see you! Come on in." She stands back, holding the door open, and my mother leads the way into the house. The noise and bustling of people spills into the hall from all of the surrounding rooms as we remove our layers, unwinding scarves and struggling to pry gloves off of our freezing fingers.

We all break off, my sister and her husband indulging their whining children and heading straight for the buffet table, whilst my mami and papi follow Judy Fabray into the dining room to collect glasses of mulled wine. My grandparents stayed back at the house for a quiet night, and I'm left alone in the hallway, staring up at the gigantic tree.

The hallway is more of an entrance hall, as this house is _huge_, and looks like a scene from a Christmas film. The giant tree is covered in baubles and lights, shining and glittering in the dim lamplight. A staircase curves around the right side of the room, whilst all of the doors to various rooms stand on my left. I sigh quietly, my jaw dropped slightly in wonder. If this _is_ where Starbucks-girl lives, I have no idea how she could ever _not_ have a perfect Christmas, I shit you not, this is like a movie scene! It's hardly a log cabin or a little English cottage, but it's almost identical to Miracle on 34th Street.

"Santana?" My mom pokes her head round a door frame and frowns at me. I raise my eyebrows expectantly with a small smile, "You want some mulled wine, sweetie?"

"Um...yeah, sure." I follow her into the dining room and find the table carrying the huge bowl of liquid, and smile to myself. Hmm, okay maybe I feel a little better. I start to whistle Fairytale of New York, stirring the fruit around with the large ladle as I hear a party guest enter the room. A soft melody joins mine and I smile as I realise said anonymous is humming the tune along with me.

"Hey, that's my song." A familiar voice makes me jump, and I quickly spin on my heel and come face to face with the blonde.

"Yeah well..." Intelligent, Santana, "I was singing it first." Mature.

"I don't think you were, I've had that song stuck in my head all day." She raises an eyebrow, challenging me and I shake my head dismissively.

"No, I've had it stuck in my head for a week." I counter, and she frowns suspiciously.

"You weren't singing it yesterday?" She replies and I curse inwardly.

"Well I would have been, but some blonde interrupted my alone time." I shrugged with an apologetic look and she giggles. Phew. Successfully navigated an awkward social situation.

"Well I'm sure she's very sorry. Regretting it horribly, I'd bet." She smirks and I narrow my eyes to glare at her.

"So your name is Quinn, I think?" I raise my eyebrows in question and she nods with a shy smile.

"Yes, and yours is?" I open my mouth to reply, but I'm interrupted by an older blonde entering through the doorway.

"Hor D'oeuvres? Hor D'oeuvres, anyone?"

I turn to glance at the door and see a woman enter, almost identical to Quinn, just a few years older. Same eyes, same hair colour and possibly a once-similar build, although age and children has altered this woman's somewhat. However, she's still an attractive woman, I guess.

Using my Sherlock-like powers of deduction, I assume this is her sister.

"Ooh, I will." Quinn reaches out a hand, but the woman slaps it away with a stern glare.

"They're not for you, _pig_. They're for the _guests_." She gestures to me and I smile awkwardly, shaking my head a little as the woman thrusts the tray forwards into my face.

"Huh. Fine." Quinn rolls her eyes before smiling at me, "Well I'm sure I'll see you around. It's becoming habit these days."

She grins cheekily and I smile back, blushing under the force of her 100 megawatt smile, "Yeah, hopefully." Oh God. That was needy. Jesus.

Her sister raises an eyebrow at the interaction as Quinn turns and leaves the room. I resist the urge to watch her leave, turning back to her sister with a polite smile.

"Would you like some Hor D'oeuvres? Or there's other food in the living room if you'd prefer?" She's smiling politely, and I'm aware that I'm just stood, mouth hanging open slightly awkwardly, staring into her eyes. Probably looking a bit creepy, actually. Her eyes are exactly like Starbucks-Girl's. Sorry, Quinn's. Oh God, answer her.

"Um, no. I'm fine thanks. Uh, do you have a bathroom I could use?" She stares at me and I shift awkwardly. To be fair, I don't think I'm coming off as well as I could be, "Just you know...to freshen up?"

"Yeah, uh, there's one upstairs you can use." She smiles, pointing back into the hall, "Straight up the stairs, fourth door on the left."

"Cool, thanks." She stares at me, unblinking, as I shuffle past her into the hall. I glance nervously over my shoulder, and find the woman's eyes still trained on me as I wander across to the stairs, ascending them slowly.

I reach the top and am greeted with a long hallway, carpeted with a thick blue pile and begin to tread carefully along the hall, counting the doors on my right. I reach the fourth one and take a step back, checking I've counted enough doors, before reaching out and turning the brass doorknob, and swinging the door open.

But instead of tiles on the floor, my gaze falls on another carpet, brown this time, and I frown as I poke my head round the door to peek into the room.

It's Quinn. The blonde starts, looking up from her book with her eyes wide in alarm. She's sat cross-legged in the middle of a large bed, probably a king-size, with her nose stuck in a book, and I recognize the book as The History of Love. That is, that's how she was sat until I burst into the room and peek round the door like a creepy Latina Peeping Tom. She jumps, startled, and the book snaps shut on her lap, and I immediately back out of the room, swiftly shutting the door behind me.

I flail around in the hall for a second until I hear the girl's feet padding towards the door. I grab the handle of the door opposite, pushing at it and rattling the door knob. Locked. Shit. I turn on my heel as the blonde reaches the other side of the door, leaning casually against the door as she pulls her own door open with a bemused frown. I say casually; I've never felt _less _casual in my life.

"Hi?" She raises an eyebrow at me and I clear my throat, giving her a polite smile.

"Hi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to like, break and enter." Her eyes narrow suspiciously and I point to the stairs, "I mean, I just needed to freshen up so your, um, sister?" She nods slowly and I nod, "Well she sent me upstairs but, I got the wrong door. Fourth on the right?"

She stares at me for a few seconds longer and I shift my weight from foot to foot, staring at the thick carpet beneath my feet.

"Left."

"Okay, well good to know. So I'll just go. I'm sorry. I'm not weird or anything I promise, I didn't even know you lived here until today! I'm sorry, I'm going." I turn to leave and am almost at the top of the stairs, until I hear the girl jogging after me. She places her hand on my upper arm, and I turn to face her again.

"I'm sorry, that was just a little odd. Yes I'm Quinn, and it's fine I understand. Truthfully, it was nice to see you after yesterday. I just wasn't expecting to see your...at that exact moment."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I blush again and she waves a hand dismissively.

"It's cool, I understand. So, I still didn't catch your name?"

"Sorry, I'm Santana."

"Stop apologizing."

"Sorry." I repeat with a cheeky grin and she rolls her eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Again." She adds, blushing, and I giggle, nodding my agreement.

"Definitely. Yeah it was nice to meet you the other day, too. So how come you're not downstairs with all the guests?" I raise my eyebrow and she shrugs, leaning on the bannister and gazing down at the entrance hall, now half-filled with new guests. I rest my elbows down next to her and peer over; the tree is almost tall enough for me to reach the star, and I tilt my head to make shapes out of the patterned tiles below.

"I dunno. I'm kind of anti-social, I suppose. Big parties aren't really my thing; I would rather stay alone and read, and I was going to watch a movie later, maybe." she nods slowly, standing and turning to lean her back against the bannister.

"Fair enough. I have to say, if at 22, I had any free-will I wouldn't be here. But sadly, being a grown-up doesn't actually mean I don't have to do everything my mami tells me...so I'm here against my will. No offence."

"None taken." She smiles, folding her arms, and I sigh as I stand beside her.

"Yeah, personally a book and a movie sounds way better than three rooms full of middle-aged strangers drinking mulled wine and talking about bridge. If I ever play bridge please kill me." I shake my head disbelievingly and she chuckles.

"Ah, so _that's _why you're here?" She raises her eyebrows and I nod with a smile.

"Yup, my mom plays bridge with your mom, I believe."

"Sounds about right. Well, if you want to...you can come hang out with me?" She stares at the carpet as she extends this invite, biting her lip, and my mouth drops open slightly.

"Um...yeah. I mean, if that's okay with you?" I twist my hands nervously, frowning down at the floor, but she giggles again.

"I _did _invite you?" She turns her head to look at me, eyebrows raised, and I nod quickly.

"Okay then. Yeah, I mean, I'd love to." I finally look up, and am filled with relief when I see she's grinning at me, and can't resist smiling back.

"Come on then." She jerks her head in the direction of the hallway, and I nod, following behind her as she heads back to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken a bit longer than last chapter! For those of you asking, there will be more chapters but it will probably only be a fairly short story. I'll inform you of when the last one will be when it's coming. As always thank you for reading and reviewing, it's always good to hear what you all think :D**

* * *

"So do you want to watch a movie?" She asks as we enter her room, and I gaze around with a small smile.

The walls are painted pale lime green and are covered with photos, 3 dimensional butterflies and dragonflies, random ticket stubs and half-sphere models of planets. A solar-system mobile hangs above the bed, alongside model biplanes and tri-planes, rotating slowly in the air above our heads like miniature skies.

She drops down onto the bed, tucking her slippered feet under herself once again, and reaches across for her book. It's laid open beside her on the bed, pages pressed against the mattress, and I read the embossed words down the spine once again, smiling proudly as she slips a bookmark between the pages and snaps it shut, placing it gently on the crowded end-table.

"Um, yeah we could do? I mean, whatever you want, really." I reply genuinely, "After all, you're doing me a huge favour here. So seriously, feel free to just go about your evening as you would, and pretend I'm not here." I smile graciously but she scoffs.

"If I intended to go about my evening as I would, I wouldn't have invited you in here, I promise." She says genuinely, and I can't help but see her reasoning, irrational as I am.

"Okay. Well still, whatever you want to do. Anything." That sounded weird. She frowns a little before raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "I mean you're _really _doing me a favour." I add suggestively with an exaggerated wink, and she giggles. "No, it's just that I don't want to be any...bother, so it's completely up to you."

"Um, okay then. How about Muppets Christmas Carol?" She smiles hopefully and I gape comically.

"Yes! Who doesn't want a healthy dose of Rizzo the Rat on the day of our Lord?" I grin and she laughs, pushing herself off the bed with a little jump and half-walking, half-skipping across to the TV. Cute.

"I love this film so much." I clap my hands together excitedly as she presses buttons and the menu options appear on the screen. I perch on the edge of the bed and reach across to the remote to press play as she runs back to the bed. She settles, laying on one side and facing the TV, and leans over the side of the bed to throw another pillow beside her own, then smiles at me expectantly.

I slide up the bed and ease off my shoes before lifting my legs up onto the bed and laying back on the pillow on my side of the bed. The opening credits start to roll and she leans across to flick off the lamp beside her. With the soft lighting ceasing, the room plunges into darkness, only illuminated by the flickering lights from the screen. I resist the urge to hum along with the theme tune, shifting slightly to settle into the pillow with a contented smile.

Somewhere during the film Quinn starts singing along under her breath, eyes trained on the screen with awe, and I chuckle inwardly before joining in quietly. We shout various lines back at the characters and giggle like children during random scenes. After we watch the muppets, Quinn slides Miracle on 34th Street into the player, later followed by The Santa Clause. Throughout each film, Quinn and I slowly slip further down the bed, until both of our heads are laid at awkward angles on the pillows as we sprawl across the cover.

-o-

"Ow."

I scowl and kick my leg again, attempting to free it from the cover it was trapped in.

"Ow!"

I twist round onto my back and wriggle my leg, flexing my ankle and trying to kick free.

"Owch, whaddaryou doing?" The blonde besides me rolls over with a frown, rubbing the heels of her palms into her eyes.

"Quinn?" I curl my lip and open my eyes, blinking furiously as I take in my surroundings. As I gaze around the room I pull myself into a sitting position before tugging at my clothes, now uncomfortably tight as they've shifted in my sleep.

"Oh, what time is it?" She sighs heavily, glaring at the DVD menu page as it repeats the theme tune for the fourth time since we woke. I reach across and take the remote, flicking the TV off as Quinn reaches for the alarm clock. "That can't be right." She frowns in puzzlement and I yawn.

"What's up?" I sit back on the pillow and she turns the alarm display to face me, "Four in the _morning_? Holy shit!"

"No, it can't be right." She reasons, "The party ends at like, one; like all of my parents' parties do." She shrugs and I raise an eyebrow, digging into my pocket for my phone.

"No, my phone seems to agree!" I show her the screen and her mouth drops open in horror.

"Oh, Jesus!" I leap off the bed and grab my sneakers, tugging them on as I hop out of the room into the hallway, "My parents will be so worried; are they downstairs, do you think?"

Quinn shrugs as she pads after me in her socks, "I don't know, probably." She bites her lip anxiously as we begin to descend the stairs. The upstairs landing is illuminated by soft wall-lamps, but the hallway below sits in darkness, the tree stood looking eerily blank. We reach and cross the tiled floor, and Quinn begins opening doors and poking her head around into the rooms beyond. She retracts her head from the last dark room as I stand behind her with a confused frown, my lip curled slightly.

"They're not here." She states plainly, turning to face me with a matching frown.

"Then where are they?" I shrug and look around once again, as if they could have conveniently appeared in the empty hallway behind me.

"I have no idea." She laughs nervously and my expression becomes comical disbelief as she holds up one finger.

"Hold on." She crosses swiftly to the stairs and begins skipping up the steps, two at a time. She disappears down the hallway and I stand, alone and confused, for a few minutes until I see a figure approaching from upstairs. I watch Quinn as she runs silently down the steps. A bit like a deer. But in a nice way, not in a Bambi's-mother-running-scared kind of way.

"Well, my parents are upstairs asleep, and so are my sister and her family." She informs me in a low voice, twisting her mouth apologetically.

"And my parents aren't up there? _None _of my family?" I demand and she shrugs again, shaking her head.

"All of the other bedrooms are empty; I checked." She shrugs and jerks a thumb over her shoulder and my jaw drops in angry disbelief.

"No way! My family left without me?" I whisper furiously, and she nods slowly, glancing around the empty hallway thoughtfully.

"Um, it looks like it?" I roll my eyes, tutting, and nod my head at the porch.

"I guess I'd better get my coat then. Good job it's only a short walk home." I laugh humourlessly and she giggles quietly, shaking her head.

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe they left you here." I think of it from an outsiders perspective, and can't resist giggling at the bizarre situation as the blonde continues, "But, you don't have to go tonight. I mean, like I said, we have a ton of spare rooms?"

"Yeah I know, but it's fine really." I shake my head with a genuine smile, pulling my coat off the hook and shrugging it onto my shoulders, "Although it's a lovely offer."

She blushes a little, and gives a small shrug, "Well, just if you don't want to walk home in the freezing cold wind and..." she tugs at a blind, glancing outside before finding my gaze again, "snow." She finishes matter-of-factly, and I sigh as I reach for my scarf.

"It's tempting but...I'd better go. My family _might w_orry if I'm not there tomorrow. Although maybe not, considering their recent display of _a lack of_ affection." I reply sarcastically, and she giggles again as I finally tug on my gloves.

"Okay, well then I hope you get home safe." She crosses to the door and unlocks it, pulling it open as I step forwards. Once on the step, I turn to face her with a smile as the cold air hits my face and I resist a shiver.

"Thank you for tonight. Even if it went slightly awry at the end." I say guiltily, and she grimaces with a chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But it was fun." She replies brightly, and I nod in agreement.

"Definitely better than the alternative. Thanks for rescuing me, knight in shining armour." I grin up at her and she smiles graciously.

"Any time, damsel in distress." She gives a little bow and I raise my eyebrows, bobbing down in a curtsey with a giggle. I straighten and glance upwards nervously before turning on my heel. Quinn frowns slightly as I take the next step down onto the drive. "Santana!" She calls behind me, and I turn to see her averting her eyes from the mistletoe above the doorway. As I open my mouth to answer, she skips across the threshold onto the top step, the fabric of her socks dampening as she stands in the melted snow of the doorstep.

"What's-" I frown slightly, but before I can continue she places her hands on my upper arms, on the soft padding of my coat. She leans towards me, taking a small breath and bending slightly from the shallow step. She closes her eyes and presses her warm lips against my already-cold ones and I gasp inwardly. Quickly closing my eyes, I regulate my breathing and kiss back slightly, until a moment later when she breaks away.

"Merry Christmas." She says with a cheeky grin, and I stare at her with my mouth slightly open for a second before smiling shyly and giving her a small nod.

"Merry Christmas." I reply with a similar grin, before turning once again and heading down the driveway uninterrupted, attempting to control my racing heart as I do so.

I bury my hands in the pockets of my coat as I trudge down Quinn's road. I follow the roads and pathways until I reach my house, letting myself in through the front door and unravelling my many layers before levering off my shoes. I wander through the downstairs, sticking my head into all the rooms as I pass, before padding up the stairs.

Reaching my parents' bedroom, I inch the door open silently and peek into the room to see them both sleeping soundly and obliviously. I sigh impatiently and roll my eyes before exiting the room and shutting the door with a soft bump. Crossing the hall into my bedroom, I enter quietly, shutting the door and pressing my back to it. Letting out a deep sigh, I slide down to sit on the floor, gazing around my dark room.

She kissed me.

I mean, I'm sure she did. I know it was cold and people get pneumonia on the street and hallucinate _all _the time, but I really wasn't that cold and I distinctly remember her kissing me.

She kissed me.

I swallow and take a deep breath before dragging myself to my feet and crossing to my bed. Flicking on the bedside lamp, I pull back the cover and quickly change into my pyjamas before wriggling down into the depths of the bed.

-o-

"Well how nice to see you." My mother remarks with a raised eyebrow as I enter the kitchen.

"Funny you've noticed I'm here." I shoot back as I sit down and join her at the large kitchen table, and she frowns.

"What are you talking about? And I don't appreciate your lisp, _chica._" She always calls me chica when she's being sarcastic. It's like I need a signal or something. "I know you didn't want to go last night but skipping out was very rude." She gives me a beady glare and I scowl, my mouth hanging open in offended disbelief.

"Excuse me? I did not 'skip-out', you just neglected your motherly duties to be responsible for every goose of your gaggle." I narrow my eyes dramatically and she glares dangerously at me. I feel like she may not be impressed by the mother goose comment. "Yes, although you may have been busy discussing knitting patterns with the neighbourhood middle-aged," I jump down and cross to the kettle, flicking the switch down before turning back to face her, "I, apparently unnoticed, escaped from your suburban hell upstairs..." I trail off slowly as she raises an eyebrow, smirking knowingly.

"Oh? To do what?" She asks innocently and I roll my eyes before turning and retrieving a cup from the cupboard behind me.

"Well, if you _must _know...it _was _the house of that girl I met in the coffee shop, and we just watched some Christmas movies." I shrug, trying to ignore my heart hammering at the mere thought of the previous night. Or rather, today's morning.

"Oh _really_?" She raises her eyebrows at me, her smirk growing into a cheshire-cat grin. "How did that happen?"

"Actually, I accidentally broke into her bedroom when I was looking for the bathroom." I reply honestly and she snorts, laughing loudly and shaking her head.

"Oh, Santana. You never change." I frown, my jaw dropping open at the unfairness.

"No, I didn't mean like _that_! I really mean it, it was an accident. I was looking for the bathroom and I turned left instead of right, or went right instead of left. Or something." I shake my head and wave my hand dismissively, and she nods interestedly.

"Huh. Well that's new." She shrugs and I scowl at her again.

"Yeah, talking of the newfound; I've never seen you display such a lack of supervision and personal concern. You left your _only child_-"

"You're not an only child." She frowns.

"-to die, in a rotten hellhole-"

"_You wouldn't die._"

"-without a single care!" I fold my arms and let out a short, impatient sigh.

"Oh, well we just thought you'd come home already! You always used to sneak out!" She shrugs defensively and I'm left silent for a moment. I used to sneak out, a lot. But that was when I was in school; just a kid. I briefly feel a little sad for her; both her kids grown and building their own lives with families and moving away, it must be hard sometimes.

"Yeah well, I didn't." I reply with a small smile, pouring my coffee and resuming my place beside her. "And thankfully, I'm still alive. Which is lucky for you, we both know I'm the light in your life, you'd have nothing if I'd died." I add seriously, nodding with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, okay." She snorts, "Well I'm glad you're alive, nonetheless. How embarrassing, what would people think?" She shrugs and I roll my eyes.

"You have a heart of gold." I deadpan, before sliding off my seat and wandering off through the house.

-o-

"S'up, Daddio?" I holler in my fake gangsta-voice, "How's it kickin'?" I wink exaggeratedly as I plonk myself down in the armchair beside him in the den.

"Hmm, I dunno about kicking but at least I'm still ticking." He pats his chest with a chuckle before turning his attention back to the TV.

"Well that's good news for us all, God knows mami needs someone to keep her in check." I reply darkly with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah but the same could be said for you, if I'm not mistaken?" He gazes at me over the rims of his glasses and I pout, mock-offended.

"To what are you referring?" I narrow my eyes comically, "The drug trafficking? Fraud maybe? Have you finally busted my crack habit? Oh God, Papi, don't turn me in! I'm too pretty for jail! Those lesbians would eat me alive!"

"Ah, quit it!" He interrupts, swatting at me with his folded newspaper, eyes never leaving the screen. "I'm talking about a certain lady's certain absence from a certain party." He winks exaggeratedly and I can't help rolling my eyes.

"I wasn't absence, you just didn't look for me very hard! I was only upstairs." I shrug defensively and he frowns, taking off his glasses and resting them on the paper on his knee, turning his full attention to me.

"Upstairs? Doing what?"

"That girl was there, that me and mami were talking about." I shrug carelessly but he leans his head back on the chair cushion, watching me with interest. "Just the girl I met at Starbucks; I saw her downstairs then ran into her upstairs and she asked if I Wanted to watch some movies. So we did." I shrug again, feeling increasingly scrutinised, but my father merely nods, his mouth twisted thoughtfully, before returning his glasses to his face and turning back to the TV.

I let my gaze drift around the room, smiling as I reminisce over all of the trophies in the various cabinets. The room is silent apart from the sounds of the TV for a few minutes, until I hear him take a breath, "That's it?" he asks, his eyes still trained on the TV, "'So we did'?"

"Yeah?" I frown at him questioningly, "We just watched movies."

"Must have watched a lot; I didn't hear you return _last night_." He raises an eyebrow knowingly, and I grimace cluelessy in return, uncomprehending.

"Well, it was like four am I suppose? We fell asleep during The Santa Clause." I shrug and he nods thoughtfully, giving nothing away. I continue to frown at him for a few moments, but he continues to ignore me, so instead I sigh dramatically and settle into the armchair properly, kicking out the reclining feature.

After ten minutes of staring blankly at the sports match, I sigh out of boredom and close the recliner, climbing back to my feet with a stretch.

"Well she seems like a nice girl." My papi remarks vaguely as I turn to leave the room, and stops me in my tracks.

"What do you mean?" I frown, "I didn't think you'd met her?"

He shrugs, glancing up at me with a quick smile before turning back to the screen, "I don't know. She must be pretty special to have you all doe-eyed, that's all." He sends me a quick wink, and I nod once as my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I leave the room hurriedly and take solace in my room, reaching across for A Christmas Carol with an excited flutter in my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry it took me so long! I'll be ending this story in the next few chapters, but here's the latest one for now. Hope you all enjoy it, and if anyone out there reads SPB, Sweetie Pie's bakery has also been updated. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Happy New Year, everybody! We'll see you later!" My sister calls as she closes the front door behind her brood.

"Have a good night!"

"See you later, honey!"

"Don't pass out in a garbage truck like last year!"

We all chorus good wishes from the living room as the door slams shut, the windows rattling slightly from the impact. My sister and her family are headed to another party tonight; welcoming the new year in with some local friends and their kids. Sounds like a riot. I'm doing the same thing I do every ye-

"What about you, Sanny?" My father's voice interrupts my thoughts as I'm curled up on the sofa, "What are your plans for this evening?"

"Same thing I do every year, Paps." I smile at him with a little nod, "Meeting Blaine at Ol' St. Nick's and having a few drinks, seeing in the new year, then home. I shouldn't be too late back, don't worry."

I'm looking forward to my annual New Year not-so-much-a-bar-crawl Bar-Crawl with Blaine. He's my best friend and we've been doing it every since we were old enough to drink. It was in the first year that the tradition was set; what was intended to be an all-night bar-crawl had actually turned into Blaine vomiting all over Ol' St. Nick's bathroom and us going home early. So that's just what we do now-minus Blaine vomiting, usually. It's pretty nice actually, Ol' St. Nick's is this really cool Christmas-themed bar in our neighbourhood. I mean sure, during the rest of the year it doesn't exactly burst with custom, but at Thanksgiving to New Years it's always full, and it's won a ton of awards for different stuff. I just like it because they serve mulled wine all year round and sell roast chestnuts, but a Christmas-themed bar was always going to be a winner in my eyes.

"Well, enjoy yourself." My mami smiles and I nod graciously, "What time are you meeting Blaine? Tell him I say hi, I've not seen him in so long."

"At about 8, I think. Yeah, I'll make sure he stops by. Or I'll see if he can stay over tonight and have breakfast in the morning." I shrug indifferently and my mother's face lights up.

"Good idea! It'd be nice to see him again, tell him he's always welcome." My mom loves Blaine. She's subtle, but he's definitely the son she never had. I have a hunch she had always hoped we'd get together and be married and have lots of frizzy-haired bouncing babies, but that notion was put to a definitive end when Blaine and I decided we liked boys and girls. Respectively.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I still need to shower and all the rest of it, so I'm going to start getting ready." I smile politely before pushing myself off the couch and heading upstairs.

-oOo-

"Sanny!" I hear the yell as I wander down the street towards Ol' St. Nicks, but have no time to turn around before Blaine clasps me round the waist and lifts me high into the air, swinging me round in circles. I slap his forearms repeatedly until he sets me back down on my feet, and I turn to mock-scowl at him. He's gained a little muscle since the last time I saw him, and he looks bigger under his thick coat and matching hat, scarf and mittens.

"Ugh. You again." I roll my eyes exaggeratedly and he pouts back at me, widening his eyes to flutter his eyelashes, and I can't help but giggle and jump into his arms again, "Oh, it's so good to see you! How're things?"

He lifts me off my feet again as I squeeze him tight, and he laughs, wheezing slightly as he replies, "Everything is great. Work is good, my folks are all settled in their new place; things couldn't be better really." He puts me down and grins, "What about you? How's life in the big city?"

I jerk my head in the direction of Ol St. Nick's and we set off walking again as I fill him in, "Everything's great, really. Yeah work is work, my family are all great. Mami invited you to stay over and have breakfast in the morning, but I'm sure you know that already."

"Spare pare of boxers in my pants pocket." He grins and winks, and I roll my eyes.

"Of course. So yeah, you can ask everyone how they are yourself tomorrow. How was your Christmas?" I smile excitedly, raising my eyebrows hopefully and he chuckles.

"It was awesome. The usual, you know. Although, I did meet a very cute guy on the slopes this year, had myself a little holiday fling." He winks and I gasp, my face lighting up happily.

Most years Blaine and his family go skiing in France. They have a little apartment in the Alps, and although they didn't think they'd be able to go this year because his mom and dad were moving house, they still managed to go for a week.

"So what was he like? Where was he from?" Blaine never usually hooks up with anyone; he had a long-term boyfriend called Kurt just after school, but things didn't work out and he's pretty much been single ever since.

"Okay, he was Canadian."

"Then why was he in France?"

"I know right, that's what I said." He gestures towards me with a disbelieving frown, and I smile at our similar train of thought, "Surely Canada is better for ski holidays, not to mention closer and therefore cheaper." He shrugs, raising his eyebrows, "But apparently he had family of friends there or something- I don't know, I didn't really listen to everything he said, he had a nice mouth."

"Distracted?"

"Uh-huh." He nods seriously and I roll my eyes with a chuckle, "But yeah, I met him on my second day there. Kissed him on the third. On the fourth...you kno-"

"You was making luurve on Thursdayy, and Fridayy and Saturdayy and chilled on Sundayyy." I interrupt in a loud chorus, and Blaine grimaces at my song choice, sending me a dirty look before smiling and continuing,

"Well yeah, pretty much." He giggles guiltily and I nod my approval.

"Well, congratulations. It sounds like a Christmas miracle." I smile indulgently as we reach the bar, and Blaine leans forward to pull the door open, holding it for me. I nod my thanks and step inside, pulling my coat off and hanging it up before taking Blaine's and hanging it beside my own. The place is already heaving despite it only being half past ten, and we immediately struggle our way through to the bar.

"Hey, Santana! Blaine! How's it going?" Sam, the barman, gives us his wide grin when he sees us, despite currently serving another customer. We all went to school together and Blaine's always had a kind-of crush on him, but Sam's super straight so it's never amounted to anything.

"Awesome, as it always is at the most wonderful time of the year." I reply with a grin, and Sam narrows his eyes with a curious frown.

"Your freakishly excitable holiday cheer never ceases, does it?" he asks, handing over change to another woman before turning to face us.

"Nope. Not one bit, not at all. Especially not here." I reply seriously and he grins.

"So what can I get you both?"

"Umm, I will have a double whiskey to start please." Blaine grins and Sam gives him a macho nod and Blaine grins, a small blush creeping up his neck, "And I'm guessing Santana will have a mulled wine?" I nod happily and Sam turns to make the drinks, handing them over the bar and accepting the money from Blaine with a smile.

We turn to face the crowded room, and Blaine cranes his neck over the crowd to scan for an empty table.

"I don't see anything." I tell him, raising my voice above the noise, and he looks incredulously at me.

"Of course you don't you're like two foot high."

"What? I'm tall! Just because you're like three inches taller than me. You're a boy, you should be huge." I tut in mock-disappointment, but Blaine raises his giant eyebrows with a cocky grin.

"Oh, you have no idea." He winks cheekily and takes my hand, leading me over to the other side of the bar, "I think that table's going to be free soon."

"I have a perfect idea, actually. And what makes you so sure?" I raise a dubious eyebrow and he frowns at my expression.

"They're young, I think they'll go on to somewhere a little more...exciting." He shrugs casually but I scowl.

"What do you mean more exciting? We are standing in a verifiable _grotto _of Christmas cheer! What could be more exciting?" I smile sweetly and he rolls his eyes.

"You're sickening."

"And _we're _young. Besides, this place was exciting enough for you when you barfed all over the bathroom all them years back." I grimace but Blaine quickly taps me and points towards a table where three what look like fourteen-year-olds are collecting their jackets and bags and shuffling out of the booth. I nod and begin to make my way over, and after Blaine quickly clears their empty glasses, I sit down and I place our drinks on the table with a triumphant sigh, while Blaine grins and sits opposite me.

The next hour, and several drinks, is spent reminiscing, catching up on our recent activities and sharing latest news. After he tells me more about his holiday fling, in disgusting vivid detail, he sighs heavily and shakes his head.

"You can turn your nose up at me all you want, but at least I'm getting some action!" he rolls his eyes, his arms laid stretched across the back of the seat and I raise an eyebrow, deliberating on whether to tell him about the last couple of weeks. It's hardly 'action'. I haven't heard from Quinn since she kissed me on her doorstep, and although I know where she lives, I have very little way of contacting her.

"Well, I might not be getting action but that doesn't mean I'm a spinster!" He snorts and I sigh, rolling my eyes awkwardly, "There was this girl, actually. Sort of."

"What? What is this?" He claps his hands in delight and leans forwards on the table to listen eagerly, "When? Who was she?"

"Ugh," I take a sip of my drink to procrastinate but he shoves my other arm to urge me to tell him, "Fine. I was having a coffee on Christmas Ever and there were no seats left so she sat opposite me. We just got talking that's all." I shrug and he curls his lip with a disappointed frown.

"What, that's it? You just talked to some girl in Starbucks?"

"Well not exactly. We got talking and then on Christmas Day mami insisted we all went to some stupid party and her friend's house. And when I got there the girl was there, too." I shrug again and his jaw drops slightly.

"No way, how come? What's her name?" He frowns slightly and I hesitate. I don't particularly want to know if Blaine knows Quinn; he might tell me lots of incriminating things about her and ruin the whole thing. Or worse, he might tell her lots of things about me. And Blaine knows way too much for him to go running his mouth around cute blonde girls.

"She's called Quinn." Idiot. "She was at the party because her mom was hosting it, but she was upstairs the whole time because the party sucked. It was full of old, boring people." He's staring thoughtfully at the tinsel above my head, but shakes his head slowly.

"I don't think I know anyone called Quinn." Score! "But sounds cool. So did you talk to her that night?"

"Umm...yeah?" I avert my eyes and chuckle self-consciously, "I actually went to the bathroom, but got the wrong door and walked in on her-"

"Doing what?" He demands, and I slap his arm with a horrified sneer.

"Nothing, you perve! It wasn't a porno!" He rolls his eyes with a cheeky grin and I recoil disapprovingly, "Jesus, Canadian snowboarders have poisoned your beautiful mind! But she was just _reading_, and I left and she came after me and asked if I wanted to watch movies. So I did." I still sweetly and he raises an eyebrow.

"I like it. Sounds promising. Did anything happen?"

"Not really. Not while we were watching movies, but then we kind of...fell asleep. Until 4am." I bite my lip with a guilty smile and he grins, nodding his approval.

"Did you stay over?"

"No! No, I thought my family would be worried so I had to go. Turns out, actually they didn't even notice or care at all. So it's nice to know I'm so special to them-"

"So you just left?" He raises his eyebrows hopefully and I nod.

"Yeah. But she did kiss me on the doorstep. Which was really nice." I grin despite myself and Blaine wrinkles his nose happily.

"Awh. You're so cute. You're all smitten. So have you called her?"

"No, I didn't get her number. And she didn't take mine." I shrug sadly, "Maybe it's just one of those passing things. It was nice at the time but I have no way of seeing her again, so...that's it."

"But you said you stayed at her _house_. Can't you just go round and see her?" He asks, and I tilt my head uneasily.

"I _suppose, _but don't you think that's a little forward? Just go to her house, what if her mom answers or something?"

"Then you say, 'Hey, I totes wanna bang your daughter, is her ass in there?" I roll my eyes with a sigh and he sneers at me, "Of course not! You say, 'Hello, I'm one of Quinn's friends, is she home please?' and then her mom goes and gets her and you say 'Hey, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but I just wondered if I could get your number and then maybe we'll go out sometime?' Job done."

He sits back looking pleased with himself and I roll my eyes, "Well, maybe. I'll think about it, I could go round before I go back to the city, I suppose."

"Do it. So how are things out there?" He tilts his head sympathetically and I sigh,

"Not brilliant. My contract ends at the end of January and the job search isn't going well. I have no idea how long I can last without getting paid weekly, I can't ask my parents for money, it's just been Christmas, you know?" He nods sympathetically and I shrug, "So you know what that means."

"Back to sunny Ohio?" he suggests with a raised eyebrow, "Sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay. I've loved my time in New York, and if another job comes up out there maybe I'll get to move back, but until then I'll find something closer to home. It's just too expensive over there, this way I can move back with my parents for a few weeks then hopefully get my own place."

"Well, I can't say it won't be nice to have you around more. But I know you're disappointed. Like you say, hopefully something else will come up and you could go back out there."

"Yeah. Let's get another drink." I stand up and he nods,

"The bar doesn't look busy, wonder if Sam can take a break?"

"Probably, you wanna leave the table for someone else and go see?" I jerk my thumb towards the bar and he pauses thoughtfully before glancing at a group of middle-aged women who are eyeing up our table, and he sighs and follows after me.

Sam agrees to take a break and the three of us stand leaning on the bar and talking about Sam's most recent string of affairs. He regales us with stories of dating horror stories and situations gone wrong, and we spend some time laughing until our sides hurt.

He's halfway through a story about losing his pants in a cougar's house when her husband returned when I see a flash of blonde hair through the crowd. I frown, staring over Sam's shoulder at the group of girls behind him, but another blonde girl turns, and I blink it off and focus my attention back on Sam's story. Just as Sam is getting to the climax, I notice a familiar face stood at a high table near by, and can't stop a grin spreading across my face.

"Hey, sorry Sam but I've just seen someone I know, so I just need to go catch up with them." I speak quickly and touch his arm as I brush past, and though the guys look nonplussed, they fall back into their conversation without a second glance. I cross towards the table, and as I get closer I see that she's stood by her own, and I frown slightly as I approach behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I smile as Quinn jumps a little, turning to face me with a startled frown.

"Santana!" She looks shocked, and her cheeks pink a little, but she smiles shyly and I breathe a small sigh of relief, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, what are you doing here?" I smile and she grins back at me.

"I'm just here with my sister, she wanted to just get away for the night so I agreed to come along with her. I'm kind of drunk actually, it's pretty embarrassing." She giggles and I can't help but join her, nodding my agreement.

"So embarrassing." She pouts and shoves me playfully, and I chuckle again, "No, it would be embarrassing but it's New Year's Eve and we're surrounded by drunk people. Not to mention we're in a _Christmas bar_, for Christ's sake. It's perfect, you can't deny it."

She giggles but relents, "That is true. It _is _perfect."

"Told you so. So where is your sister?" I frown and look around but see no sign of her.

"Oh, she's gone to the bathroom then I think she said something about a strapping bar tender? I don't know, but she gets handsy when she's drunk; I don't want to have to restrain her again." She grimaces and I raise an eyebrow, a little lost for words.

"Again?" I say incredulously and Quinn nods, blowing out a long breath as she rolls her eyes.

"Yes, again. Every time I go out with her she tries to feel up a bus boy or harass a taxi driving. One time she bit a male stripper." She speaks seriously but I can't help laughing out loud.

"Maybe I should go warn Sam. That's the bar tender in question, I believe. I went to school with him, he's a nice guy. Although, it seems like your sister is exactly his type, so maybe I'll just let him fend for himself." I shrug and she giggles, nodding in agreement.

"So what have you been up to since Christmas?" She asks politely, and I shrug.

"Not much really, I suppose. Eating way too much, drinking a little too much. Watching lots of Disney movies and adopting optional loss of hearing to irritate my mami as much as possible. Just keeping myself entertained, you?"

"Much of the same. Minus ignoring my mother; ignoring her would make life much harder. I try to just stay out of the way most of the time." She shrugs and although this tugs my heart strings a little, I refrain from asking any questions. "So who are you here with?"

"My friend Blaine, he's just by the bar with Sam. He's actually been questioning me all night." I roll my eyes and she chuckles, I take a deep breath, "About you actually."

Her cheeky turn pink and she raises an eyebrow, a slight smile playing on her lips, "What about me?"

"Um, about the other night?" I'm regretting this decision. God damn you, mulled wine.

"I see. What did you tell him?" She smiles a little more and I breathe a small sigh of relief.

"I told him what happened, and he asked if I'd called you." She raises her eyebrows with interest,

"Which you didn't. Very rude." She shakes her head with a reproachful frown and my jaw drops,

"You didn't give me your number! Little Miss Hit-It-And-Quit-It." I narrow my eyes at her and she nods guiltily.

"My bad." She swallows and averts her eyes shyly, "But you _do _know where my house is, so you could have found me there?" She challenges me, and I nod in admittance

"Yeah. Blaine said I should just come to your house and be all 'Hey, I'm sorry if this seems forward, but I've had a great time with you and I just wondered if I could get your number so I can call you and maybe take you on a date?' but then here you are, so I've saved myself some hypothetical embarrassment. And a walk round the neighbourhood." I grin and she chuckles.

"Sounded sweet. I feel like I'd have given you my hypothetical number." She replies seriously and I nod.

"Oh, I see. Good sign."

"Out of interest, would you have hypothetically called?"

"Yeah, I hypothetically would have." I nod sincerely and she smiles.

"I hypothetically see."

"I don't understand why I keep running into you everywhere. You just seem to pop up in the most unlikely of places." I change the subject suddenly, but it's been playing on my mind.

"What, like public places and my home of residence?" She quirks a cocky eyebrow, and smiles sarcastically, "Spooky."

"Alright! Jeez." I chuckle and she smiles back at me, "But it's just weird that's all."

"It _is _weird. But I dunno. I kind of like it." She shrugs and I nod, grinning.

"Yeah, me too." She grins before looking down at the table, and I look up as her older sister joins us at the table.

"Hey, who's this?" She asks loudly and I step back slightly, smiling politely.

"Hi, I'm Santana," I offer my hand but she just frowns at it, "We met at your parents' party on Christmas Day."

"Oh, you. Okay. I just got that bar tender's number!" She stabbed a finger in the direction of the bar and held the piece of paper in her hand aloft, and Quinn nods knowingly.

"Good for you, Franny." Quinn pats her sister's arm before Franny turns to talk to a woman behind her.

"Isn't your sister married with kids?" I ask, frowning with confusion.

"Yeah but he doesn't mind. She never actually calls anyone or properly cheats on him, and he just laughs about her drunken antics really. It's kind of weird." She nods seriously and I raise my eyebrows interestedly.

"TEN!" The whole crowd around us shouts, all staring at the television screen behind the bar.

"Oh my God, it's the count-"

"NINE!"

"-down!" Quinn announces, her eyes wide with excitement, and I gasp in delight.

"EIGHT!" I'm shoved forwards into the table as Franny pushes past behind me, rushing through the crowd to the bar.

"SEVEN!"

"Sam! Get here." She shouts, cutting a path through all the people.

"Oh God, no." Quinn groans.

"SIX!"

"Oh! I have to find Blaine, he's my midnight kiss!" I shout over the noise, grabbing her wrist and pulling her through the crowd after Franny.

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!" We reach the bar where Franny is already behind it, crossing to Sam.

"THREE!" I turn wildly, my hand still clasping Quinn's wrist, as I search for Blaine.

"TWO!" I finally see him through the crowd, his arm wrapped around the shoulders of another guy, and immediately turn on my heel to face Quinn and my heart sped.

"Never mind, I don't need to see Blaine. He'll be taken." I chuckle and she grins.

"ONE!" I glance around, my heart racing with anticipation.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I turn back to Quinn and she immediately cups my face in both hands, leaning forward Quickly. Her lips meet mine and one hand moves to my waist as she pulls me a little tighter. I wrap my arms around her waist before she pulls away, smiling slightly.

I raise my eyebrows, my eyes wide with surprise, and she bites her lip with a small shrug, taking a deep breath.

"Start as you mean to go on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, all! I think the chapter after this one is going to be the last, not quite sure yet but think it will be, so please review and let me know what you think of the story. Thanks! :D**

* * *

I smile shyly and she gives a small, nervous laugh, releasing me and looking down at the ground.

"What does that mean?" I frown, and she shrugs.

"It means call me this time." She smiles and I nod meaningfully.

"That, I will definitely do. Gimme it." I pull my phone out of my pocket and open a new contact before passing the phone back to her with a smile.

"Santana, this is Kurt!" Blaine appears next to me, his arm wrapped around a thinner boy who he seems to be leaning heavily on.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." He smiles and gives a little wave, and I glance between the three people in front of me, my mouth hanging open slightly in shocked confusion.

"I'm going home with Kurt!" Blaine announces with a grin, and I frown as it becomes obvious that he's had a few more drinks since I last saw him.

"Um, okay." I glance back at Quinn, but am relieved to see her inputting her number into my phone regardless, "Sorry, are you the Kurt from before?"

"Oh. Yeah. I am. Sorry." He glances away guiltily but I shake my head with a smile.

"It's cool. Blaine is clearly _very _behind this. His call." I smile again and Kurt nods before gesturing to the door.

"In that case we're gonna go!" He grins and Blaine gives a small giggle,

"Um, where do you...actually, uh, live?" I ask awkwardly, "Just you know, for Blaine's safety and stuff."

"Oh, sure no worries." He waves his hand and I smile, "I actually live over by the Lima Bean? If you know it?"

"Um, yeah I do. Uh, if you guys are leaving then I'm going to head off anyway." He opens his mouth to speak, looking guilty again, but I shrug, "You could both just come to mine if you want? Blaine was supposed to be staying, and my mom won't mind?"

"No, I really couldn't." Kurt smiles politely, but Blaine waves his arm.

"No! I promised I'd go see Mama Lopez! It's been so long!" He's slurring slightly and Kurt begins to shake his head, but Blaine leans in close and whispers something, and the thin boy seems to hesitate before looking at me apologetically.

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"No, I'd be setting the bed up for this one anyway." I nod at Blaine, "As long as you don't mind sleeping in the den?" He shakes his head and Blaine beams.

"Okay, so you can call me." Quinn says firmly as she hands back my phone. I smile and nod seriously.

"That I will do. Well, Blaine has clearly peaked this evening, so I suppose I'm gonna lead these guys home. Now that it's officially a new year."

"That it is." She grins, and follows me to the door, glancing uneasily over her shoulder, "Oh God, I have no idea where Franny went. I hope she didn't leave."

"Oh, do you want me to wait until you find her?" I pause at the door and turn back to scan the room. The bar has emptied a lot since the start of the night as people have moved on to other 'more exciting' clubs, but I still can't see her. Unfortunately, I can't see Sam either.

"Um, you might not like this." I cringe and glance at Quinn, who raises an eyebrow.

"What's up?" She asks, still scanning the room for her sister.

"I don't see Franny. Or Sam." I grimace apologetically and she sighs heavily, "But I can try calling him?"

"Would you? Please. Sorry. Just, tell him to stay at least three feet away from her because her husband is a body builder." She nods solemnly and my eyebrows shoot up, while Kurt's jaw drops.

"Really?" He asks, stunned, but Quinn shrugs.

"No, he's a project manager but Sam doesn't need to know that." She grins and I chuckle, but shudder as the door behind us swings open, letting in the cold air.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Sam is standing behind us, and I whirl round to face him with a glare.

"Hey. Don't suppose you happen to have seen a drunk married lady, have you?" I raise an eyebrow and he smirks.

"Yes I have, but I was a good boy." He winks at Quinn and I stop a heavy scowl from spreading across my face, "I just put her in a taxi out front and sent her on her way." He smiles proudly and Quinn throws her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Awesome. Well at least she's on her way home." She rolls her eyes and I smile at Sam, who nods before heading back to the bar, "I guess we're all leaving then." She shrugs with a small smile and I nod, crossing to get my coat from under the pile on the hooks and shrug it over my shoulders.

"So, are you just going to get a taxi by yourself?" I ask with a frown, wrapping my scarf around my neck and passing Blaine's coat over to Kurt.

"No, I'll probably walk, it's not far." She shrugs happily but I bite my lip as I pull my gloves on.

"I can't let you walk home alone. I'll just give Kurt my key and they can let themselves in, Blaine knows his way around and everything." I nod with a sincere smile, but she shakes her head.

"No, don't be silly. I'm fine walking by myself, you know it's not far." She reasons with me, but I frown at her excuses.

"I don't like to think of you walking home alone. Why don't you stay over at mine with these guys?" I point at the two boys loitering by the door and she glances between them, then back to me before taking a breath.

"I can't. I'll just walk, it's cool." She smiles politely, but it doesn't seem to reach her eyes.

"Really? You sure?" I raise an eyebrow and she gives a small chuckle, glancing down at her feet as her cheeks pink a little, "I'd like it if you did." I say plainly, giving her a small shrug, and she lifts her eyes to mine again, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. I'll text Franny's husband so they know where I am. Thanks." She smiles again and I nod confidently before turning and leading the group out of the door with a secret grin.

-ooOoo-

"Okay, Blaine keep it down when we get in, please don't wake my mother." I glare at him and he grins innocently, placing a finger on his lips exaggeratedly as I unlock the door. We all pile inside the house and begin removing coats and shoes and scarves, and I lead Kurt and Blaine through to the living so the thin boy could deposit Blaine on the sofa.

"Make yourself at home guys, if you want you can get yourselves some drinks while I set the bed up? The kitchens just through there." I leave the room and pad through to the den in my socks to set the bed up. As I kneel down to pull out the futon in the corner, Kurt enters behind me.

"Hey, want me to do that? Seeing as I'm kind of the reason you're having to set it up." He smiles apologetically and kneels beside me.

"If you can manage I'll go get sheets." I smile brightly and turn to leave, almost walking into Quinn in the hallway, and I smile shyly, "Hey."

"What a surprise to see you here!" She exclaims and I roll my eyes with a grin, "Blaine is half passed-out on your sofa asking for something called Mr Chubbs?" She raises a quizzical eyebrow and I blush furiously.

"Oh, um, yeah don't worry about...that. I'll sort, I mean, he'll be fine, just. Just leave him." I stare down at the ground and she nods slowly, suppressing a smile. "I'm going to get...sheets."

"Okay. I'm going to make a drink, would you like one?" She smiles contentedly but I shake my head.

"I'm fine thanks, I'll just take water to bed. There's juice and stuff in the fridge, or tea, coffee, hot chocolate in the cupboard above the stove." She nods and heads to the kitchen, and I quickly jog up the stairs.

Returning back to the den with two sets of sheets, Kurt and I quickly make the bed before he goes to collect Blaine from the living room. We say our goodnights and the boys retire to the den, a small sign stuck on the door warning my papi not to enter. He may have served in the army for like a billion years, but even _he _doesn't need to see whatever state they'll be in tomorrow. I throw a sheet, pillow and blanket on the living room couch, and find Quinn in the kitchen, sat at the table looking through her phone. She stands quickly as I enter, smiling shyly.

"Hey, I've set up the couch for me, so if you want I can show you to my room?" I point in the direction of the stairs,

"What? No, I don't want to turf you out! I'll take the couch, it's fine." She smiles and I roll my eyes.

"You're a guest, of course not. Um, do you want some pyjamas to borrow?" I raise my eyebrows and she glances away before nodding.

"Yes, please. I'm sorry to be a such a pain." She grimaces apologetically and I roll my eyes.

"God, stop apologizing! If it was a problem I wouldn't have invited you all here. I promise." I echo her own words from earlier in the week, and she chuckles as I jerk my head for her to follow me.

"Oh, I got you a drink of water." I pause in the doorway and turn back to face her as she's holding out a glass, "You said...you might want one...so I thought I'd do it. For you." She stares down at the ground as her cheeks flush, and I can't help but grin as I take the glass from her, "If you don't want it, I mean, you know. I just thought maybe it'd help you out. You were...making beds."

"It's great." I grin, "Thank you very much. I appreciate it." She glances up at me and I take her hand in mine before leading her up the stairs.

She follows me into the bedroom and I quickly make a beeline for the bed, grabbing the stuffed animal and shoving it beneath the bed.

"What was that?" She asks, one eyebrow raised and a smug grin spreading across her face.

"Nothing. That was nothing." I shrug casually but she narrows her eyes suspiciously, "Was that Mr Chubbs?" she asks knowingly and I sigh, my shoulders slumping as I nod slowly.

"Yeah." I reply reluctantly, "He's a big polar bear with a bobble hat."

I'm aware my face is burning, and I immediately turn to the dresser to hide my bright red face, but Quinn visibly softens.

"Aaawh! That's so cute, I wanna see him!" I turn to glare at her, but she's giving me puppy-dog eyes and I sigh, defeated and embarrassed.

"Alright but you can't make fun of me." I reach under the bed and pull the toy out, brushing fluff off his hat while she sets the drinks down on the side, before she takes him from me, gently but enthusiastically.

"Oh man, he's a cutie! I like him." She pulls him close against her chest and buries her face in his back with a big grin, and I feel my heart melt. "He smells like you."

She lowers her voice as she says the last part, but I hear every word and my heard immediately speeds into over-drive. I clear my throat quietly, refraining from asking what I smell like and how she knows, instead busying myself in retrieving some pyjamas to distract myself from the whole adorable mess behind me. Stepping toward Quinn, I check the length of some pyjama bottoms against her leg, and she narrows her eyes in confusion, "You realize we're the same height? And probably size." I stare blankly at her and she smirks good-naturedly as she rolls her eyes, "So if they fit you, they'll probably fit me." She nods and my face burns as I realise her point, quickly shrugging to cover it up.

"I was just using it as an excuse to touch you." I reply with a playful wink, and she giggles before snatching the bottoms out of my hand. I hand her a t-shirt and point her in the direction of the bathroom so she can change, and quickly strip off my own clothes, pulling pyjamas on before she can return.

"Santana I mean it," she announces on her return, "You stay up here and I'll take the couch. It's not fair to make you sleep down there." She frowns and shakes her head, but I shrug,

"It's fine, you're the guest. You get the bed." I smile and she sighs impatiently.

"I'm not sleeping in this bed unless you're sleeping in it as well." She folds her arms decisively and my breath catches in my throat as my heart seems to skip a beat.

"Y-you can't make me." I finally find my voice, but I'm aware that there's little to no commitment there.

"Well if you go sleep on the couch, I'll just sleep on the couch opposite and noone will sleep in your bed." She shrugs, glancing around the room smugly, "Your choice."

I sigh heavily and swallow hard before nodding, "Okay, fine. But you'd better keep to your side!" I joke, crossing to door and closing it quietly, my back pressed against the wood, "Which side would you like?"

She's stood by the bed, stroking the hat of Mr Chubbs absent-mindedly, "I don't mind." I gesture to the side she's stood on, before strolling overly-casually to the side opposite and perching on the bed. We get ready in silence and I tuck my legs into the bed, folding the cover carefully as I settle on the pillow. Quinn flicks the light out, plunging us into darkness before laying down facing me. I want to move closer to her, hold her hand maybe, or have her put her head on my shoulder. But that might freak her out.

Instead I close my eyes and edge my hand across the gap between us, until I can feel the warmth from her body. If I stretched my fingers out I would feel her hip, or her waist, maybe. I'm not sure how far down the bed she's laid. I consider moving my hand out more, wondering if my fingers would come into contact with my own t-shirt, or with her bare skin. The idea of her bare skin makes my fingers tingle, and I retract my hand, tucking it close to my chest.

"You bed is comfy." Quinn whispers in the dark, and I open my eyes to see the light reflecting off her own.

"Good." I smile and as my eyes adjust to the limited light. She grins back, and I take a deep breath. "What do I smell like?"

She seems taken aback by my sudden question, but simply raises an eyebrow and twists her mouth as she contemplates it. She sighs heavily and shuffles a little closer across the bed, before closing her eyes and lifting her head off the pillow, inhaling slowly.

"Mulled wine. Cinnamon." She pauses and I scoff.

"Well I only smell like mulled wine from tonight!" I reason quietly, and she nods understandingly. I drop my voice, slightly defensive, "And I always smell like cinnamon at Christmas."

"I like it. Well, you also smell like whatever perfume you wear; I've noticed different ones." She shrugs and I nod in confirmation, "And then there's this other smell." Her voice drops and my breathing turns shallow as I listen intently, "That I can't really put my finger on. It doesn't really smell _like _anything. It's just there, under all the other smells. I like it." She opens her eyes again and gives me a small smile, and I grin.

"Good. I'm glad." I turn to lay on my back, settling myself closer as I do, until the length of my arm is resting beside Quinn's front. I shiver and my skin tingles as her hand shifts, stroking down the length of my arm until she takes my hand in hers, linking our fingers. I turn my head to face her and she grins at me.

"I gave you my number tonight." She admits with a drunken giggle, and I frown quizzically but chuckle nonetheless.

"Yeah. I remember." she giggles again and I squeeze her hand to get her attention, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry. It's just that, I totally never do that." She looks down, embarrassed, and I shake my head disbelievingly.

"Whatever. Everybody says that!" I scoff and she rolls her eyes, her face falling into a more serious expression,

"Yeah I know, but I've really never done that." She bends her elbow, lifting our clasped hands into the air as she twists our fingers in different ways, "You're a first."

I frown suspiciously and watch her bite her lip as she fidgets with our fingers, "I don't believe you." She looks up at me, mildly taken aback, and I shrug, "I refuse to believe that you've never given your number to somebody. Someone at some point must have asked you for it."

She shakes her head slowly with a sad shrug, "Not in a...romantic sense. At the risk of sounding cheesy." I shake my head and she gives me a small smile, "Yeah, nobody's ever asked for it. So I've never given it."

"Well to be fair, _I _didn't ask for it either." I deadpan, "It was forced upon me against my will."

"Seemed like it." She nods, rolling her eyes playfully, "The drooling and blushing were sure signs that you never wanted to see me again."

"Glad we cleared that up." I reply mock-seriously before breaking into a grin. "So why me then?" I know I'm being a little forward with my questions; I think mulled wine has gone to my head, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"I have no idea. Usually I'm too shy to even talk to people; probably why noone ever wants my number." She chuckles and I nod contemplatively.

"It's a possibility. Well, if it helps, I'm glad it _was _me." She meets my eyes and I grin before leaning forwards and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. I pull away and she smiles bashfully before resting her head back on the pillow beside me.

"Okay, if you could be anything in the world, any job, what would you be?" she asks seriously and I take a deep breath, frowning as I exhale slowly, turning to stare up at the ceiling as I answer.

"I don't know, that's a tough one. Maybe some sort of awesome scientist that knows lots of cool stuff. You know, about planets and the galaxies and stuff. Orrrrr...like a translator or something that could take me around the world, you know?"

"Yeah, that's cool. Something you could use to learn and travel and explore?" I nod enthusiastically and she smiles, "I think I'd probably be a writer, or proof-reader. Maybe an animator for Pixar or something, although I've heard that's a lot of work." She curls her lip and I giggle,

"Yeah, you should choose something simpler like an astro-physicist. Piece of pie." I scoff and we fall silent for a few minutes, "So why a chocolatiers, then?"

She sighs heavily and I feel like I've touched a nerve, but she replies nonetheless, "It's just a job, really. It's interesting, I suppose, and you know" she shrugs, "It pays enough."

"Enough for what? Are you saving up for something?" I roll onto my side to face her again as she shakes her head a little.

"No, I, uh, I pay my parents rent to still live there. It's kind of a long story, you won't want to hear it now." She smiles politely and I glance around the room thoughtfully,

"Well...I have all night. If you want to tell it, I'm all ears." I smile and she lets out a sharp sigh before nodding reluctantly.

"Okay, so...I had this boyfriend in high-school and we were supposed to go to college together, but I got cold feet." she speaks slowly and deliberately and I narrow my eyes slightly as I listen to her, "I just, I had this moment where I thought to myself...my whole life is being planned out by my father and my useless boyfriend, and I'm going to go to college and then have to marry him and have two-point-four beautiful bouncing babies and then I'll be a stay-at-home soccer mom and never achieve anything and I'll just grow old and miserable and bitter, and...Jesus Christ I don't want any of that." Her eyes grow wide as she talks and I nod understandingly.

"So what happened?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend, and in a moment of sheer madness, when my father asked why, I told him the truth. Because I didn't want to spend my life married...to a guy." She bites her lip and smiles ruefully, and I grimace slightly. "Yeah, I know."

"What did your parents say?" I frown and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, they said a lot of things. That I was a disgrace, and my father said he never wanted to see me again; he almost threw me out of the house but my mom stopped him." I wince and she shrugs, "So he downgraded my bedroom, refused to pay my college tuition and cut me off. He said he'd put a roof over my head but apart from that I was on my own."

"That's awful." I frown sadly but she shakes her head.

"No, I'm just used to it. It's a shame I can't get anything round here that pays enough to get my own place, or enough to save up to pay for college myself. So until then I'm kind of stuck in dead-end jobs, you know?"

"Yeah." I bite my lip with a small frown but Quinn shrugs, smiling brightly and seemingly brushing off the conversation.

"So you work in the city, what do you actually do?"

"Um, well...I was always pretty good at math, and I had a dream of going to the big city, getting a job and saving up to travel the world or something, I don't know what my plan was. I landed myself a job as an accountant for a school in New York, and earned enough to live out there renting my own place." I smile and she nods, impressed.

"Awesome."

"Yeah, it was. But now the school is closing down due to some poisonous substance in the walls, and the fact that it's just a breeding ground for violence and gang warfare." I shrug and Quinn grimaces, making me chuckle, "But I couldn't find anything else so...I think I'm I'll be coming back here for a little while once my contract is ending in a few weeks." I smile shyly and she nods, a slow grin forming on her face.

"That's cool. I'm glad." She leans forward, moving her other hand to my neck as she drops a small kiss on the end of my nose, and I giggle happily. My fingers draw circles on her hip and I lean in again for a longer kiss on the lips, my heart pounding in my ears until I pull away and we lay in silence. I listen to the sound of her breathing regulating as we start to doze, laid smiling in the dark.

"Santana?" Her whisper breaks the almost-silence and I open one eye to see if she's looking at me, but her eyes are still closed and so I snuggle back down into the pillow.

"Yeah?"

"I like you." I can hear her smile through the whisper, and my stomach flutters at her confession.

"I like you, too. Quinn." I smile at the sound of her name leaving my lips, and we fall asleep a few minutes later, facing each other with our fingers intertwined.


	6. Chapter 6

My head pounds deafeningly and I scowl as I wake from a dull, foggy sleep. I dare to peek open one eye, but the white light creeping around the curtain forces me to snap my eyes closed again, and I bury my face to hide from the light. As I bow my head, my forehead makes contact with a hard shoulder, and I open one eye to see the back of a familiar blonde head.

My scowl dissipates as I recall the last night's events, and I smile contentedly as I realize my arm is trapped under Quinn's neck, her back pressed flat against my stomach. I wrap my other arm around the blonde's waist, but pull away again with a wince as she begins to stir. She groans loudly and I try to stifle a pitying giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" She asks in a gravelly voice, "How dare you headbutt me awake and then laugh about it?"

"I wasn't, sorry." She turns her head to look at me over her shoulder, and I lift my head off the pillow to see her properly, "I'm just glad that you clearly feel as awful as I do."

She pouts with a self-pitying frown, "I do. And I'm not altogether sure where I am. Or if this is real. Or if there's a tiny troll jumping up and down on my skull."

I grimace apologetically, "You're in my house, you stayed over last night."

"I thought so."

"And this is real. And there is no troll." I shake my head seriously and she nods.

"Oh, phew. That means I'm stuck with this feeling in my head, then." She deadpans and I shrug.

"I have aspirin?" I suggest with a raised eyebrow, and she nods sluggishly.

"Yes, please." She smiles sweetly and I grin back,

"Well, I'd go get you one now, but...you're on my arm." I point out, feeling rather self-conscious, and she turns to face the other way once again, moving to hold the hand of the arm under her head.

"We'll just get aspirin later." She answers quietly, "I feel fine."

A grin spreads across my face as I nod slowly, dropping my head back onto the pillow with a content sigh, "Me, too." I reply, as my head pounds once again.

-oOo-

"Hey, mami." I drawl as I pad into the kitchen, "Happy new year."

I've left Quinn showering upstairs, safe in the knowledge that everyone else is downstairs and so she won't accidentally run into a stray child whilst in a towel. Okay no, no think of Quinn in a towel. Stop it now.

Mami raises a skeptical eyebrow, and I see her refrain from rolling her eyes at my current condition. I appreciate the gesture.

"Hey, chica. How was your night?" She's measuring various ingredients for breakfast, bustling around the kitchen as I slump down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"It was good. Um, Blaine stayed over." I try to smile as she beams at me, brimming with excitement.

"Oh, good! It'll be so nice to see him again!" She pauses in her measuring for a moment to reflect on all the wonders of Blaine, and I roll my eyes as she continues, "Well there's enough for everybody, and more. I'm making bacon, eggs and pancakes for everybody."

I can hear Sophie and Luke playing in the living room and smile indulgently as my mother says 'bacon', "Cool, sounds good to me. So, there's enough for Blaine, that's good. But uh, he also brought a friend home, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I can just make a little more mixture and there's some more eggs in the fridge, bacon in the freezer that I can defrost." She nods enthusiastically and I smile gratefully. "So who did Blaine come home with?" She raises an eyebrow, excited at the idea of gossip, and I can't resist smiling.

"Do you remember when he was dating that guy, Kurt?" I ask with a small frown, "I never met him when they were dating, but he was at Ol' St. Nick's last night and Blaine was going to go home with him. So I asked if they both wanted to stay here; it's closer and there's enough room, you wanted to see Blaine anyway. I figured you wouldn't mind." I shrug and she shakes her head.

"Not at all. So why did they break up? I hope there's not going to be any hungover break-up drama over breakfast." She stares me down disapprovingly and I roll my eyes with a sigh.

"I have no idea, but they were getting along last night, and I don't think they broke up on bad terms or anything." I shrug, "Like you'd care anyway, you love the drama." She frowns, affronted, and I roll my eyes before I continure, "Yeah, um, and I also brought someone home."

I avert my eyes to the table-top, fidgeting with a place-mat as she slowly turns to scrutinize me. "A girl?" I nod quickly, "That girl from the Christmas party? The Fabray girl?" I nod again, refusing to meet her eye, and she gives me a small nod, "I see."

"Yeah, so...there's enough then?" I stand up, avoiding her gaze, and she nods quietly, "Cool, we'll be down soon then."

"Okay." she answers mildly, "I look forward to meeting her." She gives me a small smile and I head for the stairs, pausing at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Just for the record, nothing...happened." I add, staring straight ahead at the stairs, my face burning. I don't know why I feel the need to tell her this, but otherwise she'll probably think I've turned her home into an overnight den of moral iniquity.

"Oh, okay." My mother replies, and I leave the room, jogging up the stairs and getting as far away from my mother as I can, as quickly as possible.

-oOo-

"Oh, hey Blaine." Papi smiles welcomingly as he enters the kitchen and sees Blaine sat at the kitchen table, before his eyes travel around the rest of the small group and his smile falters into a puzzled half-frown, "Hey...people I don't know who are sat at my kitchen table."

"Sorry, Papi. This is Quinn, and Kurt. They're just some friends who came back with us last night." I smile sweetly and he nods, his smile returning to it's former cheer.

"Okay. Nice to meet you all." He nods at them in turn, before turning to my mother and accepting his plate of breakfast, "Oh, am I allowed in the den yet? Or is it still in use?" He asks, slightly awkwardly, but Kurt smiles, shaking his head.

"Oh, no it's all yours. We tidied it all away. Sorry for the inconvenience." He beams and my Dad gives him a nod and a polite smile. Poor man. The things he has to live with. He turns and leaves the kitchen to hide away in the den for the day, and Blaine sniggers at Kurt.

"'Sorry for the inconvenience.'" He mocks in a playfully high voice, "Suck-up." Kurt's jaw drops in offence and he slaps Blaine's hand lightly.

"Well, you're rude." He counters, and my mother frown disapprovingly as she sets down two plates in front of the boys.

"How dare you!" She snaps, and Kurt looks startled for a moment as she puts her arm around Blaine's shoulders, "My Blainey is _never _rude!" She pinches Blaine's cheek between her thumb and forefinger and taps his other cheek lightly with her hand, "He's just the sweetest and handsomest!"

Blaine grimaces and pulls away, attempting to wrestle out of her tight grip as she begins to smothers his head in kisses, and I roll my eyes as Quinn and Kurt begin to giggle. Blaine eventually wriggles free, exhausted from struggling and laughing, and my mother ruffles his messy hair patronizingly before returning to the stove.

"Some things never change." I remark as Blaine attempts to recover his cool after being thoroughly embarrassed by my mother.

"See, the ladies just can't keep their hands off me." He boasts with a smug grin, and my mami turns to raise an eyebrow at him, and he shrinks a little, taking a sip of his coffee and picking up his knife and fork.

"It's ridiculous how excited I am for food." Quinn admits shyly, and I shake my head passionately.

"No, I completely understand. I am _starving_." I groan and mami frowns at me.

"What, did you ladies work up an appetite?" Blaine whispers across the table with a sneer. Quinn blushes furiously while I glare at him, and he gives a self-satisfied chuckle before shovelling a large forkful of pancake in his mouth. Mami brings another two plates over and sets them down in front of us, and we both tuck in immediately. Silence falls around the table as we all stuff our faces for the next few minutes.

Quinn swallows thickly before smiling shyly at my mother, who is still stood looming over the table, "This is delicious, Mrs Lopez."

"It's no worry, dear." My mother grins at Quinn for a few seconds, and Quinn shifts awkwardly under the scrutiny until I stick my foot out under the table to give my mother a hard nudge with my foot. She glances down at me and I scowl warningly until she leaves us in peace again, taking her own breakfast through the living room to eat with the rest of the family.

"So Mrs Lopez really loves _you, _huh?" Quinn raises her eyebrows at Blaine with a smile and he shrugs.

"Yeah. Santana and I have been friends for a really long time, I kind of kept her on the straight and narrow throughout her turbulent teenage years." He replies sincerely and I shake my head, rolling my eyes.

"What, is he lying?" Quinn giggles and I curl my lip,

"Of course he's lying! Although my mami_ does _like to think that's true." I reason with myself, "Although I have literally _no_ idea why." I frown, gazing around the room thoughtfully, but Blaine interrupts.

"It's because I am an angel." He says seriously and Kurt scoffs loudly.

"Oh, please! Half the time you were the one dragging me into trouble!" I defend through a mouthful of bacon. Blaine's jaw drops innocently and I address Quinn and Kurt, "This one time, we nearly got suspended for drug abuse!" Their eyebrows shot skywards and Kurt stared incredulously at Blaine.

"It was oregano!" The dark-haired boy defended, "I had home ec. that afternoon! We were baking!"

"Yes. You were." I agree, "And I ate your cookies and could barely find my way home because I kept laughing at the thought of woodland animals wearing shoes!"

Quinn and Kurt burst out laughing and Blaine's mouth twitches as he attempts to keep a straight face, "Well...it's not my fault you're a hard-core drug user."

"It was your fault when Mr Harper sent me to the principle for stalking." I add and Blaine rolls his eyes.

"I had absolutely nothing to do with that."

"What did he do?" Kurt smirks, and I notice Quinn's eyes trained on me.

"He was trying to take photos on his phone in class, and dickwad here forgot to turn the flash off!" I glare at Blaine who's cheeks flush. "So when Mr Harper turned aroudn to see who it was, Blaine threw the phone onto my desk."

"Well Mr Harper wouldn't have believed it could have been you if you weren't such a-" I glare at Blaine and he shuts his open mouth immediately before taking a deep breath and acting casual, "you know, such a...photography fan."

Quinn bows her head, stifling a giggle, and I feel my face burning as I turn back to my pancakes, "Just saying, I don't know why my mom thinks you're such a little darling."

"Neither do I." Kurt chips in and Blaine shrugs happily.

"What can I say? I have her fooled." He grins and I shake my head, glancing over to Quinn as a hand under the table gives my knee a gentle squeeze. She meets my eyes for a second with a shy smile, and I grin back before she averts her eyes back to her breakfast.

-oOo-

"So mami tells me you have a new lady?" my sister asks loudly and she sits down heavily beside me on the sofa, laying her legs across my lap and crossing her ankles over my book.

"Okay what are we doing here? What's this?" I frown at her and wave my finger over her legs.

"What? We both go home again in like, two days. I want to know what's going on in your life before I don't see you for another six months or something." She shrugs and leans forward to close my book. "Now, spill."

"Okay it was never that long, stop exaggerating." I roll my eyes but her gaze remains on me, and I sigh, "Are we really going to do this?" She scowls, "Wow you really need botox, Livvy." I say thoughtfully and she recoils, her lip curling in horror.

"Stop changing the subject!" She slaps my arm and I wince, rubbing it despite not feeling any pain, "Stop avoiding it. So? Her name's Quinn, you met her at Christmas Eve, you banged her on Christmas Day. Tell me the rest."

"Jesus, can't you just ask mami the rest?" I roll my eyes, "She's clearly already todl you half of it! Although did she really say 'banged'?" I grimace and my sister shakes her head.

"No, I added that in."

"Well either way, I didn't 'bang' her." I hold up air quotes and sigh heavily, closing my book and depositing it on the arm of the sofa beside me. "Fine. Yes her name is Quinn. She's very nice, and funny and cute. We kept just meeting up by chance, like at Starbucks on Christmas eve, and then at that party. Then I saw her again on New Year's Eve at Ol' St. Nick's and she stayed over with Blaine and Kurt." I shrug casually and she nods interestedly.

"So what, you j_ust so happened_ to keep meeting her _completely _by accident?" She raises a disbelieving eyebrow and I scowl, offended.

"Yes! She just kind of...turned up. Everywhere." I shrug again, trying not to let a huge grin spread across my face at the thought of Quinn.

"Oh my God." She softens, clasping a fist to her chest, her voice dropping to a whisper, "It's like fate!" She grins and I can't help giggling, my face flushing as I avert my eyes from her gaze. Leaning forwards, her eyes widen, "So you like her?"

"Of course I like her, Liv! Have you _seen _me?" I throw my arms up in exasperation, "I'm giddy!" She laughs mockingly and I scowl at her, "But yes, I like her. She's just...really awesome." I grin gingerly and she claps her hands together with excitement, her face screwed up tight in a wide smile.

"Oh my God, my little sister is in love! This has never happened!" She stares at me in awe, "I thought you were just a cold, hard shell with a vagina! This is so sweet."

My lip curls in a disgusted grimace, and I stare at her for a few seconds, "You are disgusting. And no I'm not a _shell_." I roll my eyes, "I have real feelings. For a real person. Called Quinn." I nod decisively and she smiles her again, her eyebrows creasing together with affection.

"What are you going to do? Have you seen her since New Year's?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No. We've spoken on the phone and texted a lot, but she's been working since then." I shrug disappointedly and Livvy frowns.

"So is she like, your girlfriend?"

"No. I mean. I don't think so." I bite my lip and she raises an eyebrow.

"You should maybe find that out." She says sarcastically, "Do you want her to be?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, why not? I really like her, and she makes me laugh all the time. In every phone call. She's really sweet, and so smart. And we have lots of shared interests. Plus she's _totally_ gorgeous. Why wouldn't I want that?" I gaze around the room as I talk, my heart rate slowly increasing as I think more and more about the blonde. About the way she laughs, and how she makes body contact in the tiniest of ways, but still makes my stomach do flips. And the way she looks at me sometimes, like we have a secret. And the way her hand fit in mine so perfectly. I like that, too.

"Well, does she know that? Are you going to make her your girlfriend?" Wow, my sister really just goes straight for the bullseye.

"I don't know. Can I?" I frown, biting my lip.

"Of course you can. Just ask her." She looks at me like I'm simple-minded and I roll my eyes, "Although," She frowns suddenly, "Aren't you going back to the city?"

"Well, yeah but, I might not be staying there?" I shrug and she raises an eyebrow, "I mean, my job ends in like a month or something. I could just come home."

"Really?" Her eyes widen incredulously and I nod, unsure, "You'd really want to come and live here again after living in New York? Why?"

"_Because,_" I start confidently but suddenly lose faith in the idea, "I don't know. Pretty soon I won't have a job there, and if I don't have a job then no _way_ can I afford to live there."

"So you're just going to come back here?" She frowns with concern, "Santana you _know _what people are like round here. Isn't that why you left in the first place?"

I sigh quietly, staring down at her legs on my lap, "Yeah. I know...but that was a long time ago, and Blaine's still here. He's doing fine." I shrug and she tilts her head thoughtfully.

"I suppose. But...it's not like living here is a picnic for him." She says pointedly and I frown,

"What do you mean?" I turn back to her with a look of concern.

"Apparently Blaine was kind of attacked the other day, didn't he tell you?" Her mouth twists in confusion and my mouth drops open slightly, a heavy weight settling in my chest.

"No. He, he didn't. He was just asking about me." I stare wide-eyed, stunned, before my face contorts into an expression of confusion, "Hang on, Liv, how do _you _know all this?"

"Mami told me. Unlike _some _people," she stares pointedly at me, "I actually call her and she tells me things. He was walking home from the store or something and some guys started following him and calling him names and stuff. I think one of them tried to hit him but he ran off and they let him go. Nothing really bad happened but he was pretty shaken, I think." She frowns sympathetically and I gaze around the room in horrified awe.

"Why, why didn't he tell me all this?" I can't help but feeling a little annoyed with him, despite myself. Stuff like this used to happen all the time when we were kids, but I thought people would have grown out of it.

"I don't know." She shrugs and I sigh heavily, "Did you tell him about coming home?" I nod and she shrugs again, "Maybe he didn't want to tell you how awful it is because he misses you and wants you home?"

"Ugh, stop being so intuitive." I scowl petulantly, "You're being too wise, it's hurting my head."

"Sorry," She laughs, but she looks serious again almost immediately, "I just don't want you changing your entire life and coming home just be faced with this kind of...abuse...again." She shakes her head sadly and I nod slowly, "You're my little sister, you know? I don't want you getting hurt all over again."

"I know. I know you don't." I look down at my hands sadly, realisation dawning. "So you think I should stay in NYC then?" I look up again and she shrugs.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, San. I just think that it's a whole different world there, and you're accepted and you've built yourself a whole new life away from all of this crap. And I don't see why you'd give that up to be in the same boat as Blaine, and that guy Kurt, and all the other gay kids round here."

"And Quinn." I add sadly, thinking about her family's attitude. They certainly wouldn't be providing emotional support in times of trouble. At least my family and Blaine's family are both supportive.

"Plus, will it not be easier to find a job in the city than out here? There's like seven available jobs in this town and they all involve selling coffee, alcohol, or picking up garbage." She grimaces and I wince with a small nod.

"Yeah. I don't know, I'll think about it." I stare at the floor sadly and she bites her lip.

"Sorry to be a total buzzkill." She sighs, "This conversation kind of escalated, I didn't mean to upset you or anything." She looks guilty and I shake my head, reaching out to take her hand in mine.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool. You're just looking out for me; maybe I needed the reality check." I twist my mouth thoughtfully and she watches me with concern. I open my mouth to make a flippant joke and brush away the tension, but as I do so my phone rings loudly in my pocket. Twisting and shifting awkwardly under Liv's legs, I manage to wrestle my phone out of my tight pocket, "Oh, it's Quinn." I look from the screen to my sister, who raises her eyebrows cluelessly. "Should I answer it?"

"Of course you should. Why wouldn't you?" She frowns at me, perplexed, and I shrug.

"I don't know, you've fried my brain!" I hiss at her, before heaving her legs off my lap and standing quickly, pressing the green button on my keypad, attempting to sound less uptight and unstable, "Hey, Quinn! How are you?" I wave to my sister as I leave, and run upstairs to my bedroom.

"Hey, you! How's things?" I can hear her grinning and can't resist a smile, despite the churning feeling in my stomach.

"Things are fine. Good, thank you." I'm stuttering, and take a deep breath as I settle on my bed with a sigh, "How are you?"

"I'm not so bad." She pauses and I gaze at the pillow beside my own, where she lay when she stayed over, and swallow a lump in my throat. "So, I was thinking it's been a while since I actually saw you in the real-life flesh – lucky me." She giggles and I smile, "So I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow? Maybe we could go for a walk through the park or something? I mean, I'm working tomorrow but I have an hour for lunch if you wanted to go get some together or something. Or maybe we could go to dinner afterwards, if you didn't want to be on a time-scale. It's completely up to you, really. I'm sorry I'm babbling, I'm just going to shut up." She titters nervously and I give a small, only slightly forced, laugh.

"No, that sounds awesome. I would love to!" The sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach is replaced slightly by butterflies, although I still feel in two minds, "I could meet you for lunch if you want?"

"Perfect. Yeah, I, I really want to talk to you about something, that's all." She sounds nervous and the sinking feeling is back as my heart pounds uncomfortably.

"Okay, no problem. I can't wait!" I flop backwards to lay on the bed with a sigh, and she pauses.

"Are you sure?" She sounds worried and I bite my lip, "I mean...we don't have to if you don't want to or anything."

"No, of course I want to! I can't wait, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Also, it's a little weird to actually be making plans with you instead of having you just show up somewhere." I giggle and hear her release a tense breath.

"Okay, I just thought there was something wrong, that's all." She sounds more relaxed, and I feel more at ease myself.

"No, not really. I was talking to my sister tonight and she was telling me Blaine's been going through a hard time, that's all." I shrug sadly, uncomfortable at not telling her the whole truth.

We stay on the phone for almost an hour afterwards before saying goodnight, and I quickly change into my pyjamas and burrow under the covers, turning the light out almost immediately and not saying goodnight to any of my family. I sigh as I lay back, staring at the ceiling in the dim lamp-light from the window before my phone buzzes on the pillow next to me.

**Miss your voice already. can't wait til tomorrow :) sweet dreams, Q xxxx**

I can't help a large grin spreading across my face as I re-read the text over and over, before typing quickly and depositing in back on the pillow by my head.

**Am v excited to see your face again, almost forgot what it looks like. Sleep tight, S xxxx**

I sigh heavily once again, cursing my sister for pumping me full of issues and worry. I'm torn between being overjoyed at the idea of seeing Quinn again, and terrified at the prospect of what she wants to ask me. Not to mention feeling completely lost that Blaine hadn't talked to me about any of his problems, and incredibly sick at the thought of where to go when my contract ends at the end of the month.

Well, what a way to end the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! TERRIBLY sorry about the wait! I completely lost all of this chapter and had to write it all again from scratch. Otherwise it would have been updated about a week ago. My bad. It was more painful for me than you, I promise. Good news is the next (and also last) chapter is all written and ready to be published, so it shouldn't be a very long wait!**

**Just wanted to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone that has been reading this story. All the people who have favourited, followed, reviewed etc. Please keep it coming for the last two chapters!**

* * *

I arrive just before one in the afternoon, a few minutes before Quinn's lunch break begins, and stroll through the park by myself for a little while. I stare down at the ground as I trudge through the snow, watching my big snow boot crush through the crisp white surface. I bet the snow in New York will have been trampled by a million feet by now, the pavements will be wet and muddy, whilst any remaining snow will have turned to a slushy mulch, or frozen into a slippery film of ice. The thought of leaving the thick blanket of fresh snow depresses me slightly, but I know it's for the best.

I'm hardly thrilled at the prospect of going back to the city, but I can't say I'm thrilled at the idea of staying here, either, after hearing everything that Blaine's been subjected to recently. Speaking of which, I'm pretty torn up about that. I'm kind of disappointed that Blaine never told me, but mostly I'm disappointed that I didn't stop talking about Quinn enough to ask him how things _really _were, Canadianskiers aside. I wonder if he purposefully didn't tell me. That thought makes my heart sting. Maybe he didn't want me to know, for some reason. I suppose in the old days I'd have mouthed off and got aggressive about the whole thing; nowadays I know it's useless. Ignorance is ignorance, and small-minded bigots will always be small-minded bigots.

And that's exactly why I have to go back to the city. I can't subject myself to that again. I've lived through the bullying and abuse once already, and I worked hard enough to get out. I'd be stupid to just give that up and drop myself back into a world where I'm a sinner to everyone around me, a disgusting creature to either be feared or shunned. Or worse. In the city it's different; I can be myself, I'm accepted for who I am, and I don't have to hide it or be ashamed. I need that. I deserve that. And so does Blaine, and Kurt, and…well, and Quinn.

The city certainly does not have…Quinn. But it's only been a couple of weeks. I can't give my life up for that. I mean, sure…she's gorgeous. And smart and funny, not to mention bubbly yet dry and witty. She's pretty awesome, really. I mean, people say nobody's perfect, but they might be wrong. People thought the earth was flat. I think Quinn's perfect. She'd be an amazing girlfriend, and I _do _want that, but I can't give up my freedom and my equality for it. It's only been two weeks…we barely know each other. I'm sure we could both move on, and find other people. Quinn deserves somebody awesome, who will recognise all those qualities and love her for it. But maybe that person just can't be me. Sometimes life isn't fair.

I wonder what she wants to talk about. Personal turmoil aside, I am curious as to what's going on. I hope she's okay. Especially if I also have to tell her that I'm leaving in two days. I mean, not that I think I have a huge impact on her life or anything. I mean, we're practically strangers. It's probably nothing. But what if it is something?

I sigh heavily as I reach the bench where I'm supposed to meet the blonde, turning to drop down onto the sigh with a thud. I spring to my feet again immediately as a freezing cold begins to spread through the denim, along with a large wet patch.

"Oh, Jesus!" I turn to look at my behind, rubbing at it with a grimace as the dampness spreads.

"I just can't take you anywhere." A wry voice in front of me announces, and I spin round, coming face to face with Quinn.

"Apparently." I reply with a pout. She rolls her eyes with a little head shake, and I frown petulantly, "I just sat down but the bench was wet."

"Easy mistake to make." She shrugs with a sympathetic smile, before a wicked grin spreads across her face, "Want me to dry it with my mitten?" She holds one hand up cheekily and I blush, chuckling as I avert my eyes. I stop rubbing at my jeans and we pause, staring at one another for a second until Quinn leans forwards, pulling me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her neck, holding her tightly as I bury my face in her neck with a small sigh. I swallow thickly, attempting to compose myself as she pulls back, her face inches from mine. I bite my lip to disguise a smile, before closing the gap between us, my cold lips meeting her warm ones briefly. She takes my hand in hers and turns to walk beside me with a coy smile.

"So," I announce, a little flustered, and take a breath, "Where do you want to eat?"

"Umm…I don't know." She shrugs guiltily and I smile, "Usually I just bring a sandwich. I would have made you some as well, but I wasn't sure what you liked so I thought it was probably best not to bother. Maybe I should have. I'm sorry."

A blush spreads quickly across her cheeks and I can't help grinning, "It's okay. Let's see, what are our options?" We stop walking as we reach the crossroads in the centre of the park, and I gaze around to the main street beyond the fenced wall, "Um, there's Starbucks – but it's always over-priced – or that vegan restaurant, or a food truck in that corner of the park, or…a polish supermarket." I grimace, my lip curling as I turn back to Quinn with wonder, "Wow, this town sucks."

"Why do you think I bring sandwiches?" She asks, one eyebrow cocked as she takes a deep breath, "I vote food truck. We could have a burger made from suspicious meat, maybe with a side of incredibly greasy pizza?"

"Sounds perfect, I love eating food that could clog every one of my arteries in under an hour." I grin excitedly and she giggles, tugging at my arm to walk in the direction of the food truck.

As we trudge through the snow, she tells me all about the ridiculous customers she's served that day, going on to describe the weirdest orders they've ever made and the most difficult customers. I laugh along as she talks, happy to lose myself in her world of chocolate and customer service. I like listening to her voice, and I can allow myself to not think about all the problems for a while. We reach the food truck a few minutes later and stop to frown up at the menu board behind the counter.

"What do you fancy?" I raise my eyebrows and Quinn twists her mouth thoughtfully.

"I think I'm going to have a hot dog that's probably made from a small Lhasa Apso." She grins manically and I giggle,

"Good choice. I'm getting a burrito that will probably cause my imminent early death." I nod decisively and step forward to order, taking our food-filled cardboard cartons a few minutes later and handing one to the blonde, who smothers her food in various sauces before licking her fingers happily and stepping forwards to wander beside me as we circulate the park. We chat about random inane things until I finally take a deep breath and summon the courage to ask the question playing on my mind.

"So, um…what was it you wanted to take about?" I glance across at the blonde, but she doesn't avert her eyes from the hot dog.

"Oh, uh…it's not important." She shakes her head dismissively and I frown suspiciously.

"Really?" I ask in a long drawn-out voice, "Are you sure?" I give her a sweet grin, and for a moment she pauses and opens her mouth, but she immediately shuts it again and shakes her head.

"No, it's cool. Really, I'm fine." She gives me a small smile and I nod slowly.

"Okay." I frown slightly with concern, but shrug, "Okay! Well, if you _do _ever want to talk about it, you know I'll always lis-"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She blurts out suddenly, and my heart sinks.

Didn't see that coming.

My stomach churns suddenly and my jaw drops open. My vision blurs for a moment as I process her question, and I look to the floor in an attempt to disguise my shock and panic. I refuse to raise my head and meet her eyes, but I can feel her gaze boring into me. I'm taking quick, shallow breaths, and my mouth is dry. I stare down at the half-eaten burrito in my hand, and my stomach churns again. I can't tell if that's emotion or the burrito. I don't know which I'd prefer; I may vomit either way.

"I mean, I know it's kind of soon," Quinn continues chattering, and I can hear the worry in her voice though I can barely hear what she's saying, "But I really like hanging out with you, and…I mean, I get the impression you like hanging out with me, too. And I know it's pretty sudden, maybe, but I think we could be good together…"

I tune out as she continues talking, completely lost in my own thoughts. I kind of figured I had more time to think about this before I asked her or didn't ask her. I didn't think _she'd _ask _me_. Now I'm fucked. I wanted to be able to ask Blaine his opinion; I wanted to see how things went a little more first; I wanted more time to think about this. I'm still frozen in place, staring down at my burrito with my mouth hanging open.

"…and I don't know, if you maybe wanted to see how it goes first then that's cool, of course, but I just really like you and I wanted you to know that I think about you all the time and you know…I'd like it if you were my girlfriend?" She says this with an upward inflection, and I raise my head to gaze at her hopeful eyes, attempting to ignore my rapid heartbeat.

"Um…no." I shake my head slightly and look back at the ground, completely stunned by this turn of events. Her jaw drops open slightly, one eyebrow raising in shock, and she turns her head to look away from me, gazing around the park as I stay transfixed on the floor.

"Oh. Well, okay then." She replies, nodding slowly.

I want to reply. I want to tell her how messed up everything is, and explain that I can't stay here. I want to stop her from turning away, take her hand and make her not look like that. I want to swallow this huge lump in my throat so I can open my mouth and scream after her, and tell her to stop walking off, because it's not what she thinks. I want my legs to move so I can run after her and explain that I want to be her girlfriend, and I really want her to be my girlfriend. I want to not be such a coward.

I stare at the back of her bowed head as she walks away, my mouth firmly shut. Glancing down at my cold burrito, I lift my arm and hurl it across the wide path, throwing it with gusto so it slams into the trash can opposite me. I drop my head into my gloved hands, groaning quietly as a freezing cold breeze whips around my ankles. I raise my head to see the blonde finally turning the corner at the large gates to the park, growing further away as she reaches the main road beyond.

I take a deep breath, allowing the cold air to fill up my lungs, before closing my eyes tight against the harsh daylight.

"TITS." I scream at the top of my lungs, before exhaling loudly and turning to leave through the opposite exit.

What a fucking mess.

-oOo-

I close the front door quietly behind me, levering my boots off my cold feet and depositing them by the front door. I remove my coat, scarf and gloves quickly and hang them all up before padding down the hallway.

Livvy is sat on the couch opposite the door as I pass, watching the two kids playing on the floor in front of her. She cranes her neck to watch me pass the door, a heavy frown on her face.

"San?" She calls, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I reply in a dull voice, and I hear her clamber off the sofa as I turn to ascend the stairs.

"What happened with Quinn?" She asks after me, and I sigh.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk."

She frowns as mami appears at the kitchen doorway, "Hey, is everything alright?" She asks with a concerned frown. So much for not making a scene.

"Yeah, sure, mami." Livvy grins and my mother raises an eyebrow. I don't stop dragging my feet up the stairs, and soon reach the top with a sigh of relief as my mami nods her head for Liv to follow me.

I hear Liv's feet on the stairs as I pad down the hallway, entering my bedroom and closing the door quietly behind me. I sit in the centre of my double bed before dropping back with a sigh and a large thud. I spread my arms and legs wide, staring up at the ceiling as Livvy pushing my door open slowly. I sigh heavily, refusing to move, as she slips in through the door and closes it quietly behind her.

"Hey." She says sympathetically and I sigh again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I said no."

She nods slowly, crossing to perch on the end of my bed, "But do you mean really no? Or like, you-say-no-but-actually-you-want-to-tell-me-about- it no?"

I take a deep breath, silently cursing my older sister, "Fine." I relent, "Lie down."

She nods triumphantly before shifting round to lay beside me, and I instantly shuffle over to rest my heavy head on her shoulder as we stare up at the ceiling.

"So what happened?" She asks quietly, and I take a deep breath.

"She asked me to be her girlfriend." I reply sadly, "I just said no. And she walked away."

"I see." I can feel Livvy frowning beside me, and close my eyes to block out everything that has happened in the past two hours. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm an idiot." I reply simply, swallowing hard "I can't move back here, Liv. I can't do it."

"Oh." She's silent for a moment, "Okay."

"I just can't come back here permanently and be in the same position that Blaine is in." I shake my head slowly and she nods. "It's too hard."

"I see."

"And that means…no Quinn." I swallow hard, closing my eyes once again as I exhale slowly.

"Yeah." We lay in silence once again, and I try not to think of the blonde's face earlier today. My chest aches with a dull pain and I feel sick to my stomach. Liv wraps an arm around me and squeezes me against her, "I'm sorry, Sanny."

"It's okay." I attempt a shrug, and she raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asks sceptically, and I shake my head sadly as a tear rolls across my temple and soaks into my hair. Livvy loosens her grip and I raise one arm to wipe the tear away angrily with the heel of my hand. I drop my arm back onto the bed heavily, staring blankly at the ceiling above me once again. Livvy's hand shifts besides mine and she catches my hand, holding it tightly.

We lay frozen like this for what feels like hours, until my phone vibrates in my pocket. I immediately bolt upright into a sitting position, reaching into my pocket before laying back on the bed to ease my phone out of the tight denim, hoping it might be Quinn. I sigh disappointedly as I read the name.

**Hey, u leave in 2 days. Hang out? B :D xx**

Blaine's chirpy text gives me a pang at the thought of moving back to the city and leaving Quinn, but I quickly tap out a reply.

**Yes. Alcohol needed S x**

"Was it her?" Liv asks, propped up on one elbow with her head resting in her hand. She bites her lip hopefully but I shake my head.

"No. Blaine asking to hang out." I shrug to hide my disappointment, as the phone buzzes in my hand once again.

**Why? What's wrong? Is it Quinn? Is everything okay? :/ xx**

"Oh, are you gonna go?" Liv raises her eyebrows, and I nod.

"Yeah, I want to see him before I leave, definitely."

**It's Quinn. Not okay. St Nick's at 9 tonight x**

**I'll be there, B xxx**

I drop my phone onto the bedcover beside me before slumping back onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

-oOo-

"Hey San." Blaine announces his arrival with a sympathetic shoulder pat. I've already been sat on a stool at the bar of Ol' St. Nick's for half an hour, nursing a strong whiskey and coke, and receiving way too many nosy looks from the girl behind the bar. I don't reply as I stare blankly into my drink, and Blaine nods to the bar girl with a point to my drink before depositing his coat on the back of the stool beside me, and taking a seat.

"So do you want to talk about it?" He raises his eyebrows at me as the girl delivers his drink and I sigh heavily.

"I suppose I should." I reply glumly, twisting in my seat to turn towards him as I take a deep breath, "Quinn asked me to be her girlfriend. I said no." I say bluntly, and his mouth falls a small 'o' as his eyebrows shoot upwards.

"Yikes." His mouth twists in a grimace, "I suppose it _is_ pretty soon; I can understand your hesitancy but...is it really such a big deal? Can't you just tell her she's moving too fast?"

"No! It's not too soon at all. I understand why she said it; we've had an amazing time together and we've known each other like two weeks but it just…fits!" I realise how loudly I'm talking, and turn back to take a large gulp of my drink with a small sigh. "So that's not my problem. I want to be her girlfriend." I add evenly, and he narrows his eyes in confusion.

"Oh. Right." He frowns down at the bar thoughtfully for a second before turning back to me with narrowed eyes, "So just clear this up for me; why is this a bad thing?"

He raises an eyebrow and I shake my head slowly, "Because I'm leaving for the city tomorrow." I hold my hands up in a helpless shrug and he nods his understanding, taking a sip of his drink and grimacing slightly.

"I see. Couldn't you just go long-distance?" He coughs a little but I ignore him, shaking my head slightly.

"No, I would hate it. I just know that I'd be all crazy and jealous because I'd never get to see her. And if we did keep moving forward then I'd just grow to like her even more, and then I would miss her even more and I'd be miserable." I take another large swig, and Blaine's eyes widen in awe.

He gives his head a little shake before taking a deep breath, "Okay so…your work contract ends at the end of the month. I thought you were thinking of coming home?"

"I know." I groan pathetically, and he frowns, "But I just can't, I just can't move back here. I can't put myself back in a position where I'm made to feel like I'm…_wrong_ just for being who I am. I want to be me, and to not feel like that's a bad thing." I shrug sadly and he nods his head. "Livvy told me about what happened to you on the way home from the store." I add plainly and he rolls his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me? That's awful."

"It wasn't. Not really." He shifts guiltily and I raise my eyebrows in shock.

"What do you mean 'it wasn't'? They attacked you, Blaine!" I stare at him incredulously but he refuses to meet my eye, glancing up at the ceiling and shifting awkwardly.

"No…not _really_." He grimaces and my eyes narrow suspiciously. He takes a sip of his drink and I raise my eyebrows, urging him to go on, "_Well_…I guess they _did _start it."

My concerned expression drops into one of reluctant expectancy. "What are you talking about?" I demand and he bites his lip.

"Well, they _were _following me, and saying stuff. They you know, called me a fag, blah blah blah. And…I merely pointed out that their abuse could easily be a sign of their own personal repressed homosexuality." He shrugs casually and my jaw drops.

"Blaine!" I slap his arm lightly and he sniggers.

"I know right? I bring it on myself." He pouts self-pityingly and I roll my eyes with an impatient sigh, "Then they asked what that was supposed to mean, and I told them they could all just ask their dads, who I'd already liberated from their wannabe-heterosexual ideals."

"Wow." I deadpan, and he nods guiltily, "You're a smart-ass."

"I know." He admits, sniggering slightly.

"I think I'd have chased you, too." I reply seriously and he nods enthusiastically.

"Oh, God, yes. I deserved the chasing."

"But either way, you can't honestly tell me that you're accepted for who you are here, and you're comfortable in your own skin, and you feel like you belong." I raise an eyebrow, challenging him, and he shrugs sadly.

"No. Of course I can't." He pauses thoughtfully and takes a breath, "It's not as bad as your sister made it out to be, but no. Of course I can't say that. I _do _get called names, and intimidated and, you know, _harassed_. But then there's Kurt. And he's so proud of who he is, and he's trailblazing all over this town. _He _accepts me for who I am, he likes me for who I am." He shrugs contentedly, "It's worth it."

"But you shouldn't have to just live with it! You shouldn't be called names at all, or ever made to feel threatened or intimidated! It's not fair. What have we ever done to deserve that kind of abuse?" I take another large swig as Blaine raises an eyebrow.

"_Well_-" He chuckles under his breath and I sigh.

"Okay fine. Maybe we haven't exactly been _angels_, but still!"

"We've done nothing to deserve it. But the world is cruel. Get over it." He grins and I roll my eyes.

"Thanks, Mr Miyagi, you're so wise." I deadpan, "It's just…I don't want to live in a place where I have to 'get over it'. We don't deserve it, not you or me, or Kurt…or…you know, Quinn."

"Yeah, I know. I get it, I do. I completely understand you wanting to stay in the city, where you live an easier life. I just don't know if I could make the same decision myself." He shrugs as I drain my drink.

"Really? So you don't feel like escaping the suburban nightmare and keeping me company in the big Apple? I'll buy you the best bagel New York has to offer?" I wiggle my eyebrows up and down with a grin, and he raises an eyebrow.

"I don't think so. What about Kurt?"

"You said it yourself! Long-distance!" I hold my hands out as if it's the easiest idea in the world, but he looks pensieve.

"I see….okay so, if I move to the city with you, and Kurt and I go long-distance, what's to stop you and Quinn going long-distance too?" He grins enthusiastically and I sigh, "Think about it, we could go see them at the same time, they could keep each other company travelling to see us. We'd be like a great, big, happy family!" He spreads his arms wide but I glare at him as my drink is delivered, taking another large sip.

"Point taken. Fine, stay here then. No bagel for you." I glare, but giggle a second later as Blaine rolls his eyes.

"You don't really want me to come live with you anyway." He shakes his head and I sigh.

"I dunno, it'd be really nice to get to see you more. That's all." I shrug and he smiles, reaching out to squeeze my hand.

"Yeah. I know the feeling."

"Do you know what I _do _need?" I ask seriously, turning to look him in the eye.

He raises his eyebrows, "A hug?"

"Ew, no." I grimace, pushing his hand away with a sly smirk, "Another drink."

Blaine nods his firm agreement, "Another drink." Before gesturing to call the barmaid over.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this is the final chapter! I jsut want to say a HUGE thank you to all you lovely readers, and for all the awesome reviews I've had. This is my first time properly finishing a story so I hope it lives up to expectations and you're all satisfied! Please review and let me know what you thought of the whole story overall as I'd really aprpeciate the feedback :D**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Four hours later, we're still drinking heavily in the almost-empty tavern as the girl behind the bar rings a small bell and shouts out last orders. Blaine has been telling me all about Kurt and how much fun they're having, and how he really thinks it'll work out this time, whilst also indulging me while I muse about how lovely Quinn is for the best part of an hour. Blaine's awesome, I love him.

"We should really go." Blaine announces with a sigh, his eyes dreamy from the alcohol, "It's midnight and I need to be up in the morning to drive my mom to yoga."

"Your mom does yoga?" I ask, my lip curling in disbelief as he nods, "Wow. _I _don't even do yoga. How is your mom that bendy?" I frown, awed, but Blaine screws his face up in a grimace, "Sorry. Huh. Go, Molly." I shrug and he scowls at me for a moment as I nod agreement, "But yeah, let's go." I yawn loudly and clamber unsteadily to my feet, retrieving my jacket from the back of my chair and shrugging it over my shoulders messily before following Blaine to the door.

We stop outside, the cold air slapping my cheeks and making me instantly feel twice as groggy and drunk. We stand face to face, both heading in opposite directions, and I suddenly realise I won't see Blaine until the next time I visit home. This is a temporary good-bye. I sigh heavily, my breath forming clouds in the air between us.

"So, I guess I'll see you next time you're home then." He states, and I nod slowly.

"Yeah, unless you visit me some time?" I suggest with a small shrug, my eyebrows raised, but he shakes his head.

"I would love to, but I can't afford it. It's just been Christmas, and you know my parents won't lend me the money. Plus Kurt has been talking about going on vacation." He frowns sadly but I wave a gloved hand.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." I smile sloppily and he giggles.

"Okay. I'll see you next time you're around then. Can you get home safe?" He raises his eyebrows and I scoff.

"Of course I can! I'm a hard-ass." He smirks and prods me in the arm, and I groan, rubbing the spot, "Well...I can still get home by myself."

"Okay cool. I love you, San." He leans in and gives me a tight squeeze, and the breath is forced out of me as I wrap my arms around his neck, closing my eyes and burying my face in his jacket.

"I love you, too. Stay safe, okay?" I pull back with a concerned frown, and he nods with a small smile.

"Yeah, I promise no more mouthing off." I giggle, shaking my head at him, and he leans forward to kiss me lightly on the forehead. "Have a safe journey; I hope you find another job really soon."

"Thanks." I grin lazily, "Anyway, I'd better get home. Enjoy your night." I raise my eyebrows and wink lasciviously, and Blaine giggles, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

"Will do. Bye, Sanny." He grins boyishly at me, and we take a couple of steps back before turning to walk in opposite directions, both turning over our shoulder to wave as we travel further apart.

As I take the short walk back to my house, Blaine's words echo in my ears.

_You don't really want _me_ to come live with you._

He's kind of right. I mean, living with Blaine would be awesome, but it wouldn't fix anything. I suppose I shouldn't even be worrying anymore, what's done is done and there's no fixing it. I'm driving myself insane thinking of ways to work this out, but there isn't one. I refuse to move back here, going long distance would just kill me…and there's no other way.

I wish it were that simple though. I should just accept that it's over, and it was just…just a two-week thing. My amazing Christmas miracle. It's like a movie, only without the fairytale, Hollywood ending. But real life doesn't have Hollywood endings. It just…goes on. You learn to live with what you have. And sure, I'll probably pine for what I _don't _have for a little while…but one day it'll be easier. I'm sure of it. I mean, sure, I've never ever felt like this ever before, in my entire life, but…I'm sure I will again. There'll be other girls.

I sigh, watching my breath swirl in clouds as I gaze dreamily at the snow around me. I'm trying to convince myself that it's going to be fine, but my body seems to drastically disagree. The lump in my throat hasn't cleared since I threw away my burrito this afternoon, and a heavy weight has settled uncomfortably in my chest. My stomach turns when I think of going back to the city. Pretty sure that isn't a good sign. I love the big city, and of course I'd rather be there than here. I'd just also rather be wherever Quinn is. I just wish Quinn wasn't…_here_. It complicates things.

I guess I'll just become one of those bitter, lonely people who wander through life aimlessly. Maybe I'm being a little dramatic…nope, I don't think so. Although, I hardly think becoming a crazy old cat lady would make me not love Quinn, or not miss Quinn. Awesome, so all I have to do is make Quinn live somewhere else.

Hold on.

I stop in the middle of the snow-covered sidewalk, staring down at my feet. I take deep breaths in an attempt to clear my head and think straight. My heart begins to pound as I turn on my heel, before marching in the opposite direction.

-oOo-

"_Quinn._" Is it possible to whisper loudly?

"_Quinn?_" I'm not managing if there is. How else can I get her attention? I frown at my surroundings, my lip curling as I find no answers. I sigh heavily, before a massively-cliché idea pop into my alcohol-befuddled brain. Cheesy 80s rom-coms, I thank you! I drag my foot through the snow beside the house, scraping a hole with my boot until I set eyes on the pebbled gravel beneath. I pull my glove off with my teeth, before reaching down and grabbing a handful of freezing stones, my fingertips numbing by the second.

"_Quinn!_" I hurl one of the pebbles into the air, wincing as it bounces off the wall and ricochets back down to the ground with terrifying velocity. I grimace before turning back to the window, another pebble loaded in my hand.

"_Quinn!_" I flick my wrist and make sure to throw a little more gently, and the pebble falls short. I sigh loudly, stamping my foot in the snow.

"_QUINN!_" Oh, that time I nailed it! The piece of gravel taps satisfyingly against the window and I grin smugly.

"_QUINN!_" I repeat the process, glancing at the other windows at the side of the dark house. I throw another three pebbles, all of which hit the window, until a light flicks on within the house. I flatten my back against the wall over-cautiously and crane my neck to see which light it is. The room directly above my head is illuminated, and I fist-pump in triumph before turning to the house, stepping backward until I have a clear view of the room. I can see Quinn at the window, frowning cluelessly at the pane in front of her. She hasn't looked into the garden beyond, and I wave my hand to get her attention.

She jumps, startled, as I catch her eye and her eyes grow wide in horror. She glances over her shoulder before hooking her fingers under the window frame and pushing it upwards. She winces as the cold air rushes in, scowling at me before moving out of view, returning a moment later as she pulls a hoody over her shoulders. The blonde rests her forearms on the window sill and leans her head out of the window, still scowling down at me.

"What do you want?" She hisses, "Are you insane?"

"Um," I frown, taking her rhetorical question far too literally, "I don't know, possibly. This doesn't _feel _like the most mentally sound I've ever been, but I also don't think I'm dangerous or anything." I shrug and she rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She raises an eyebrow impatiently and I grimace guiltily.

"I just want to talk. Will you please come down here?" I clasp my hands together pleadingly and attempt a persuasive smile, but she shakes her head.

"Why should I?" She demands, her face incredulous, "So I can tell you how much I like you and you can humiliate me all over again? Go away."

"No. I won't do that." I shake my head firmly, "I know this is all a little weird, but I leave like…tomorrow, so I didn't have the time to wait and not be weird. But I want you to come down because I need to apologize for my behaviour today, and I need to explain to you. Will you please just give me that? Just five minutes of your time. Please." I raise my eyebrows hopefully but she retracts her head, sliding the window frame smoothly back into place, shaking her head.

I breathe a sigh of disappointment as Quinn disappears back into the depths of the room, clasping my hands behind my head and closing my eyes as the uncomfortable weight settles in my chest once again. That's it, she's gone. Turning away from the house, I walk back in the direction of the street, swallowing the lump in my throat. Well, sometimes you don't get a second chance. Then again, sometimes you don't deserve one. I sigh heavily, glancing up at the imposing house as I cross the drive and continue down the street.

There's a small clicking behind me and a soft voice calls out, "Santana!" I pause and frown, unsure if that was a real voice or the whiskey. "Santana, you'd better come back here." Quinn snaps "I'm not wearing shoes so there is _no way _I'm coming any further out." I quickly step back towards the drive, seeing Quinn stood on the doorstep and jog up the drive. She's still scowling, but I grin as I reach the doorstep, a flicker of hope igniting within me. "So what do you want?" She demands.

"I just wanted to explain." She waves a hand in the air in a go-ahead gesture, and I nod, "Okay so you see, I've lived in this town my entire life. And everyone was always super nice to me. And to Blaine. Until we went to high school, and then suddenly kids were really mean about us, and to us." I explain quickly. I'm pretty sure I'm on an unspoken time limit before Quinn shuts the door in my face, so I babble rapidly. "And they used to chase us on the way home, and call us names and stuff, just because we were gay. I mean, I didn't even officially say I _was _gay, but they just ran with it anyway!" I roll my eyes and she nods once. "So, I worked super hard and I moved away, to the city. Where people accept me, because there's all kinds of people there and nobody cares. I mean, some people care, obviously. But nowhere near as many as round here!" I take a deep breath and Quinn raises an eyebrow. She's no longer scowling, but she is staring blankly at me. "So I left, and I got away from all that abuse and prejudice. And I don't want to come back to that." I suddenly feel very sober as I swallow hard, "And that's why I said no to being your girlfriend." Her face softens slightly, but she averts her eyes to the tiled floor at her feet. "I'm sorry that I _really _wasn't very eloquent today. My brain just totally malfunctioned, because every part of me wanted to say yes, but I had to say no. Because when my contract finishes at the end of the month, I'm staying in the city. I owe it to myself." I shrug and she looks up at me again, twisting her mouth thoughtfully as she nods.

"I see." She smiles politely, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Well, I appreciate you telling me all this, I appreciate the explanation. Have a nice time in the city." She steps back, reaching for the door handle, but I step up onto the first step.

"No, wait! I'm not done." I grimace apologetically and she sighs, smacking her lips together.

"I'm still listening."

"So, I don't want to come back and live here permanently. And the idea of long-distance doesn't really work for me." She shakes her head in agreement, "But…I've known you two weeks. And I'm sorry you felt humiliated today, I really am. But I felt like a total douchebag, too…if that helps? We've only met a handful of times, but I still can't imagine not knowing you.

"Knowing you, is one of the best things to have happened to me in a really long time. Because I barely know you, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. I really like you, and…I don't like anyone. Ever. Mostly I hate everyone, actually." I nod sincerely and her mouth twitches slightly; I'm hoping its humour and not fury. "But I like you. A lot. When I'm around you, I feel kind of…complete, or something. And I love that I never have _any _idea where you will show up. It's a surprise every time, but every time I do see you…I don't know, my heart sings. That's cheesy but it's true." I shake my head with a small shrug, "I have no idea what it means. To be honest, it's kind of inconvenient for me."

She gives a small giggle, and I feel the weight lift slightly.

"But I kind of like it. I have no idea when you'll just pop up out of nowhere, but I love that. I love that it's been a few days and yet we've met up completely by chance on so many different occasions. And I look for you everywhere I go! Because I never know where you'll be, so I just look for you. And every time you're not there, I'm disappointed. I'm disappointed when I go home and by some miracle you're _not_ sat on my bed! It's ridiculous. But I miss you all the time. Especially today. Today has been the longest day of my life."

"Tell me about it." She raises her eyebrows and I nod enthusiastically.

"I know right? So…you know how it feels, maybe. I was completely lost today, because…I don't know, I didn't make you smile. Exactly the opposite actually. But I love your smile, and I love it when I make you smile, and I hated today. And hopefully I'm never ever again going to make your face look like it did today."

"Okay, Santana! I get your point." Quinn shrugs sadly, "But where are you going with this? Great, you like me. Today I think I did a pretty good job of proving that I like you. Not to mention _making an ass of myself_. But none of this matters. It's past midnight, you've woken me up, I'm freezing cold, I think you might be a little drunk…but none of this matters. Tomorrow you're going back to the city, you won't be coming back here permanently and neither of us want to try long-distance. So as far as I'm concerned, you're just wasting my time. We're not going anywhere." She shrugs again, raising her eyebrows matter-of-factly.

"Do you love your job?" I ask sincerely, and she frowns, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"It's okay."

"Do you love it?"

"No, I guess." She looks confused, crossing her arms, but I smile.

"Okay, so do you love this house?" I hold my arms outstretched and she shrugs one shoulder.

"Not really. Where are you going with this?"

"Do you love this town?"

She sighs impatiently, rolling her eyes, "No."

"Then just come with me." I hold my hands palm-up, and her eyes narrow slightly.

"What are you talking about?" She frowns, staring at me searchingly.

"I'm talking about how much I love your smile. And how much I love your laugh. And I love the way you turn the pages of a book. I love your expression when you sleep. I love your kisses, they're amazing." The blonde glances away shyly, "I've loved waking up next to you, both times. Although, I'll admit the first time was a little startling." I look away, thoughtful, "And a little unsettling." She nods vehemently, her expression softening, "But, I even loved that my family forgot about me, because I got to spend the night next to you. I loved the first time we met, it was easily my best Starbucks experience ever. Give or take the day I got a free gingerbread man." She chuckles and I grin, "I love getting texts from you that make my heart skip a beat. I love hearing your voice, seeing your face. I've known you for two weeks. Two incredible weeks. And you've changed my life. It's been two weeks, and it's too soon. But I love you."

My voice cracks slightly and I avert my eyes, swallowing hard as Quinn stands silently on the doorstep.

"If you want revenge, you can totally just close the door in my face, if you want." I make an attempt at humour but my voice is shaking as my heart pounds, and I don't pull it off.

"I'm not going to do that."

"Well then. I know it's really soon, and we barely know each other. But I'm so sure. I am sure that I love you because otherwise nothing makes sense to me. And this is all really crazy, and maybe it's a completely stupid idea, but I want you to come with me." She raises her eyebrows disbelievingly, and I nod to emphasize my point. "You don't love your job, or your house or this town…so what would be stopping you? Just come with me."

"I can't, Santana." She shakes her head, frowning sadly.

"Why? Why not? Maybe you couldn't come tomorrow, but you could come next week, or at the end of the month or whatever." I shake my head with a small shrug, "And whenever you do, you'll find a job and I'll get another job and you know, I'll sleep on the couch at first if you want, because I know this is really soon and it's a lot to take in, but…you know. I don't want to not have you around all the time."

She stands silently, staring at me. I can hear my pulse rushing in my ears, and take a deep breath as Quinn licks her lips.

"What, so you want me to just move to New York to be with you?" She leans against the doorframe, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised sceptically, and I bite my lip. I glance around awkwardly before giving her a quick nod.

"Pretty much…it sounds more stupid now I hear it back." She nods slowly with a wry smile, before chuckling quietly.

"It _does _sound kind of stupid." She confides, and I twist my mouth awkwardly. "You want me to leave the house I've lived in my _entire_ life, _quit_ my job and move to _New York City_…just so you can be my girlfriend?"

She seems incredulous but I nod slowly, "It's one hell of a consolation prize." I wink cheekily and she smiles despite herself, rolling her eyes. "Look I know it's really stupid. But I might as well try, because I love you a lot and I'd never forgive myself if I didn't at least ask you to come with me. We might need to get a bigger place at some point but I don't see why we couldn't do that. And we can save up so you can go to college, too, if that's what you want."

She doesn't say anything, and I shift from foot to foot silently as she stares at the doorstep between us, before taking a deep breath, "So you walked to my house, at midnight, in the freezing cold middle of winter, in the snow. You threw rocks at my window to get my attention, dragged me down here, in the freezing cold middle of winter, to stand on my doorstep in my socks. You then gave me that huge speech while I stand here in a hoodie, in the freezing cold middle of winter, all to ask me to move to New York?"

"I'm sensing that you may be a little chilly." I narrow my eyes and she nods with a sarcastic smile, "I have very good intuition." I wink and she chuckles again, "But yes, that's exactly what happened this evening. Whaddaya say?" I grin, arms outstretched, and she shakes her head.

"You're insane."

"I know. Whaddaya say?" I'm still grinning as she rolls her eyes. She stares out at the dark sky above the house, shaking her head slowly.

"Okay."

"What?" My mouth drops open slightly, and she doesn't avert her gaze from the night sky.

"I said okay." She tilts her head to look at me, nodding seriously, "Sounds perfect."

"Are you serious or being sarcastic? I _will_ admit that I'm a little drunk-"

"Shocker. This was such a well-thought-out, logical plan. I'd never have guessed." She interjects wryly and I roll my eyes,

"And I can't tell if you're joking or not. So just…clear it up for me."

"Okay…" She pauses, looking thoughtful for a moment, "Every time I see your face, my heart skips a beat. I have never, _ever _felt so at ease, and so…complete…with anybody else ever. Your smile brightens up my day. I feel lost every day that I don't see you, although recently that hasn't happened very often. But I like that. It's a little like fate." She smiles contentedly and I nod, silent, "And you broke my heart today. But you kind of fixed it tonight. And what _possible_ reason could I _ever_ have to say no to that offer?" She gives me a coy smile and I can't resist allowing a huge grin to spread across my face, "So…of course I'll come to New York with you. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because the whole thing is kind of insane?" I suggest, and she raises an eyebrow with a nod.

"It _is_ insane. But so is meeting a random girl in a coffee shop and falling completely in love with her within…half an hour?" She shrugs, "That's just an estimate."

"You're right. It _is_ insane." I nod and she grins. I crane my neck upwards, leaning forward slowly.

She smiles shyly as I press my lips to hers, eyes closed, and I try to focus on everything that has happened in the last five minutes. The weight in my chest has dissipated, replaced instead with huge butterflies. My heart soars as her arms wrap around my neck, my eyelids fluttering closed as a cold breeze coils around us. I pull away with a huge grin and the blonde gives me a shy smile.

"You're a little Christmas miracle, you know that right?" I quirk an eyebrow and she chuckles, nodding her head reluctantly.

"And you're a geek." I pull her close for a gentle kiss once again, "Happy Holidays, gingerbread latte."

She smiles, raising one eyebrow, "Happy Holidays, suspicious burrito."

-ooOoo-

"Come on, Q! We're gonna be late!" This is the fourth time I've told her to hurry up. I knew it would be like this, I told her over and over! We should have been at the airport ten minutes ago and we still need to drive over there. At this rate we're going to be driving all the way home.

"I'm _coming_! God!" She replies from the bedroom. She sounds exasperated, but frankly it's her own fault. I spin round as she pokes her head around the doorframe with a hopeful smile, "Out of interest, do you know where my laptop charger is?"

I can't resist rolling my eyes as I sigh heavily, "Did I not tell you to be packed and ready? Last night?"

"Yes?" She grimaces guiltily and I shake my head, "I'm sorry! I thought I was ready…turns out I wasn't. At all."

"I've gathered." I nod dryly, "But luckily for _you_, your awesome girlfriend already packed your phone charger, laptop charger, laptop and USB hard-drive, when she packed all of her own electronics. Two days ago. In preparation." I smile sweetly, giving her a small shrug, "Just saying."

"I love you." She replies with a grin, quickly disappearing from view.

"So you should!" I call after her, grateful when she appears a few minutes later, dragging her wheely-suitcase-bag-thing behind her. "Oh my God!" I openly laugh as she lugs her bag into a standing position, "How many clothes are you taking?"

"What?" She frowns down at the case, "This is my smallest bag. How much are you taking?"

I point to my considerably smaller overnight bag, "We're only going for four days." I laugh, shaking my head as I step forward to take her bag. "But you're all ready?"

"I'm all ready." She nods in confirmation, "And I _did _pack light."

"_This_ is light?" My jaw drops incredulously as I heave the huge bag onto my shoulder, depositing it by the door of our converted warehouse apartment. "I think I just gave myself a hernia!"

"Awh no." She pouts sympathetically, crossing to join me by the door and snaking one hand under my sweater to stroke her fingertips against my skin, "I'll rub it better." She grins cheekily and I narrow my eyes in a mock-scowl before closing the gap in a chaste kiss, but I pull away quickly.

"Okay, no. We have no time for this!" I remove her hand and step back, surveying the apartment thoughtfully. "Right, I think we're all good. You're all packed?" I raise my eyebrows and she nods confidently, "Good. My mami is expecting us this evening, Blaine and Kurt get back from skiing tomorrow, then we're heading back from New Year's." I pause for a second, biting my lip, "Are you sure you don't want to visit your mom and dad while we're there?"

Quinn shakes her head with a shrug, "No. Franny and family are visiting her husband's family this year, I can always meet my mom for a coffee or something."

"Okay…if you're sure." I reply uneasily, but she nods, "So…that's the plan, am I forgetting anything?" I gaze down at the bags, running through a mental check-list, "Nope. That's it all! Perfect."

"Um…" Quinn frowns, but I'm too busy lifting her bag onto my shoulder, picking up my own with my free hand.

"If I take these down to the street and call a cab, could you make sure to turn all the switches off and lock the door?"

"Um…" She jerks a thumb over her shoulder, but I'm still rambling.

"We should still make the flight if we tell the driver just to go fast." I swoop in to drop a peck on her lips before turning to leave the apartment, a bubble of festive excitement building in my chest.

Quinn sighed heavily, watching me retreat down the hallway. She swiftly zig-zags across the apartment, making sure to turn off all of the mains switches, before crossing to the giant Christmas tree with a sigh. Shaking her head incredulously, she leans down and reaches for a huge sack stashed under the pine needles.

"Don't worry! I got the presents!"


End file.
